


Get Well

by Nachsie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel Castiel, Angels, Demons, M/M, Mating, Mpreg, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sex, Witchcraft, mental patient dean, tw: mention of rape, tw: overdose, tw: physical abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:39:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 31,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2082387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>August 11, 1962. Former detective Castiel received a call from his brother, Gabriel. Which would be normal if the only times they saw each other wasn't holidays, unhappily agreed to meet him. Expecting to see is normal witty brother, he finds a scared and conflicted man who stumbled on a secret. At the insane asylum where Gabriel works, is a patient who doesn't exist in the books, drugged up and kept locked away because of his ability to see through to angel and demon form. Castiel goes deep undercover in the hospital to find and save this boy, but what will be the cost of his freedom?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> The story was inspired by the song "get well" by icon for hire.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
> 

He screamed, loudly, kicking as he struggled in their grasp. He wouldn't be taken without a fight, he knew they would come. He knew. They took him in the dead of night, his father looked emotionless. His brother, god Sammy...he couldn't understand why. 

They lied to his family, he wasn't... He wasn't.

Dean continued to fight off the men that held him. They had him by the feet, waist, arms as they transported him from the metal truck into the facilities. Thunder boomed as rain soaked his pajamas, his eyes glanced at the sign above the door as they forced him in.

Mother Mary's home for the insane.

"I'M NOT CRAZY!" he screamed as they dragged him down the hall. "I'M NOT CRAZY!" Panic sounded through his body, using every amount of energy to break free as they threw him roughly onto the bed. Knocking the wind out of the teen, his head hit metal. 

His body tried to absorb the shock, his ears ringing, as they started to strap him into the bed using his injury to take the advantage they needed to do so. 

As soon as he collected himself he started to scream again, a doctor came over holding a needle.

"GOD DAMN IT! HOLD HIM SO I CAN SEDATE HIM!" The doctor called earning himself a punch to the face as an orderly lost his grip on the arm. The doctor reared back surprised, holding his mouth. "HOLD HIM!"

"I'M NOT CRAZY! I'M NOT CRAZY!" The teen screamed as the doctor injected him, the world started to fade as a tear slid down his face, as he mumbled his pleas till darkness overtaken him.

 

 

 

 

 

**5 years later**

 

"Thanks for coming." The shorter man stood shaking the taller man's hand.

"Almost didn't." The man stood not bothering to sit down, not wanting this to be long. "I found it weird my older brother calling me to coffee at ten am, but your tone intrigued me."

"Sit...please." The other man asked.

"I'd much rather stand." He held his hands to his body, his dark grey suit freshly ironed along with a silver tie to bring it together, his black hat sitting perfectly onto a gelled back ebony hair.

"This is not a matter which drawing attention is something we want." The sitting man shakily drank his coffee, watching as the other man took a seat.

"Must be serious." He glanced at the coffee drinker in the white lab coat, his long white shirt wrinkled, obviously slept in, pants brandished a couple ketchup stains.

 

"Very." The other man said.

"Gabriel...spill. What's up?" the man looked at the coffee drinker who froze at the sentence.

"Castiel...I know you quit being a private defective-" Gabriel started.

"If you are here to tell me you're disappointed-" Gabriel forced that sentence to a close as Gabriel forced a file towards him. Castiel gave him a curious look as he opened it. "Whose this?"

"He's the mental patient that doesn't exist." Gabriel breathed.

"What do you mean?" Castiel laughed softly. "It said he was admitted August 11, 1958 and died November 30, 1959 of suicide. Jumped off the bloody building. He tossed him the papers lightly. "Just a kid, born 1942? He was only seventeen. Don't see how this has anything to do with me-"

Gabriel placed a hand over Castiel's as was quiet as he looked like he saw a ghost.

"It would be fine and dandy if the papers were true." Gabriel choked out.

"What do you-" Castiel asked.

"He's alive, I saw him, Castiel. I've treated him, I had no idea he wasnt just a regular patient until I stumbled onto the file." Gabriel was obviously freaked. "He isn't dead, they are keeping him locked up there Cas. They won't let him leave. Why else would they claim he's dead?"

"How do you know it's him and not his twin or something? Maybe the files just wrong." Castiel questioned not sure if he should believe him.

"Its him, Castiel..." Gabriel breathed. "There's... Rumors. I didn't believe them till I saw him...Cas, they are experimenting on him, they keep forcing drugs into his body, I wasn't sure why. But now I know...now I know..."

"Why?" Castiel whispered merely there.

"Because he can see us. Our real forms." Gabriel stated looking around.

"So he's an angel?" Castiel questioned.

"He's human." Gabriel stated simply.

"Impossible." Castiel stated tensing, there was no way a human could see their real form! There eyes would melt, human's eyes weren't made to see angels forms. "Then he's got angel blood somewhere-"

"His ancestors are human too. He's not a demon either, Castiel. Castiel...I believe they are scared the humans are evolving, they are scared of him." Gabriel started. "They are trying to figure out what makes him tick, torturing him. The medieval operations, the drugs stronger and stronger to keep him from being aware enough to escape. Apparently he can see past to anyone's real face-"

"What do you want me to do? Obviously he's a threat-" Castiel scoffed.

"Threat?" Gabriel scoffed disgusted. "He was sixteen when they brought him in. They ripped him from his family, experimented on him every day for five years....and it's okay. Because one child is a threat to all of supernatural kind." Gabriel stood collecting his things when Castiel stopped him.

"What do you want me to do?" Castiel asked.

"I want you save, Dean Winchester." Gabriel stated. "I want you to pull him from his hell, and give him what we took from him."

"What's that?" Castiel asked.

"Everything." Gabriel softly slid over a badge. "If you decide to help..." 

Castiel didn't watch his brother leave, but heard the door tiny bell go off as he glanced at the badge with his picture and name. He rubbed his stubble, as he sighed opening a file, staring at the picture accompanying the folder. 

He was smiling, looks as though there was once more of a picture here. The end was ripped on one side.

_Name: Dean Winchester_

_Age: 17 (time of death)_

_Birthday: January 24, 1942_

_Death: November 30, 1959_

_Admitted for: Delusional episodes, violent tendencies, suicidal tendencies, paranoia, social anxiety, violent outbursts._

**WARNING: DO NOT GIVE PATIENT SHARP OBJECTS!!! NO FORKS, KNIVES, SCISSORS- NOTHING THAT CAN BE TURNED INTO A WEAPON! CHECK ON HAND RESTRAINTS, HE HAS A TENDENCY TO BREAK FREE! WILL TRY TO ESCAPE IF GIVEN OPPORTUNITY!!! KEEP YOUR BODY PARTS AWAY FROM MOUTH! WILL SPIT BLOOD, OR SALIVA! BITER!!!!**

Castiel quietly read the confidential file, he wasn't a detective anymore. Gave it up a long time ago, he sighed, he should refuse the job. Go back to his seclusion, hide in a book for the next century or so. What possessed him to show up early that morning, surprised both him and Gabriel.

 

 

 

"You came?" Gabriel blinked.

"You made a compelling argument." Castiel shrugged as Gabriel walked him towards the office handing him a white coat.

"I got a guy to forge paperwork to make it look like you're really a doctor." Gabriel mumbled a quiet whisper. "Everything will pan out-"

"Mr. Novak, this must be the doctor you told me of." The man with long blonde mess of hair smiled looking up from paperwork.

"Mr. McKeon. This is Cassius Pavese." Gabriel lied, he couldn't risk anyone find out Castiel Novak the old detective was snooping around. "Cassius, this is Lucifer McKeon."

"Please, just call me Cas." Castiel shook Lucifer's hand.

"I will make note." Lucifer smiled as an orderly rushed over and whispered in Lucifer's ear. He groaned as the orderly took off in a panic.

"What's wrong?" Gabriel questioned.

"Our favorite little pest bit off an orderly's ear." Lucifer snarled.

"Well!" Gabriel chimed pushed castiel forward. "Lucky for you, you hired the best Doctor for the job."

"Excuse me?" Castiel slightly hissed.

"No time to be modest now Cas!" Gabriel laughed lying through his teeth. "Cassius here is an expert on extremely violent patients. Like biting off ear ones. Coincidentally. Give him five minutes and I'm sure he can have Dean drugged and calmed."

Great Gabriel, Throw him to the wolves Castiel wasn't a doctor, knew just enough doctor shit to kill someone instead of cure them. which is funny enough less than zero.

"I wouldn't mind letting him try." Lucifer stated as he walked down the hall towards the end room, it was farther away than the rest of the patients, isolated. 

The room was dark except for the tiny window and blinking shitty light on The ceiling. Castiel gulped watching another angel cupping his head, blood pouring from his fingers making his way to the nurse area for another angel to heal him. 

Castiel heard the screaming and struggle of someone inside, his eyes followed the blood trail to the bloody man thrashing his body violently as one nurse prepared the syringe full of God knows what. Castiel tensed as Lucifer took the needle, pressing it into Castiel's hands. 

"I'm sure you had all your shots." Lucifer joked.

"...." Castiel swallowed.

"Good luck." Lucifer stated as Castiel was shoved into the room and the big metal door closed behind them. Gabriel's stupid annoying face smiled and gave him a thumbs up like he was enjoying this. Castiel took a deep breath as he started to move closer.

"LET ME GO!!! LET ME GO!!!" Dean screamed loudly fighting the restraints, this was the boy alright. No longer a boy, but a man. His hospital gown thrashed, covered in blood as he dug daggers into Castiel's head. Cas was sure he was ready to bite whatever castiel got too stupidly close to his mouth. 

Castiel moved closer waiting for the perfect moment to strike, which happened to be when Dean closed his mouth to spit blood and Saliva at Castiel's face. Castiel slammed his hand over Dean's mouth. Dean cried out trying to thrash but castiel threw his body weight on him trying to still him. Dean didn't want more drugs, he didn't want them more. 

They were keeping him loopy to stop him from fighting back, trying to make him really seem and feel crazy with the drugs, it stopped him from trying to get help, or telling people what they were doing to him. Dean saw castiel raise the needle, he whimpered his head sort of clear at the moment because the drugs were wearing off. 

He shook his head no as he saw Castiel moving to stab the needle into him. Closing his eyes, he waited to for pain and poison to flow through his veins when he felt nothing. He opened his eyes as he stared where the needle had gone, straight into the mattress. 

Dean was confused wondering if he was an idiot or an idiot, he stared into Castiel's eyes expecting him to try again but castiel without breaking eye contact injected it into the mattress. 

He...did that on purpose? 

It was out of the view of others, as castiel finished injecting the bed. Castiel softly stroked Dean's hair as he whispered.

"Sleep." Castiel stated. Dean watched as the man stood starting to talk to the people outside the door. Dean didn't hear all of the conversation before he passed out from exhaustion. 

 

 

 

 

Castiel walked out of the door, and Lucifer seemed rather impressed.

"Took you less than five minutes." Lucifer smiled. "I'm impressed. That's not something that happens often..."

"Well I am an expert." Castiel stated with a shrug. "If you'd recommend, I'd like to be his main doctor. I'm sure you're tired of people's ears being bit off. I can guarantee there will be no casualties if I take him on."

"That's a big promise." Lucifer started going over Dean's chart. "He's almost killed three of the doctors who oversee him. Are you sure you understand the risks?"

"I am fully aware." Castiel mumbled, as a smile softly appeared on his face. "If anything doctor Novak here, can assist."

"I ca-can?" Gabriel choked out. "Sorry, I'm sure I'm allergic to...violently crazy people!"

"Actually, I will have Doctor Mottes assist." Lucifer stated waving over another Doctor, he seemed not very fond of Castiel's presence but he was too cocky to feel threatened by him.

"Alastair." Alastair smiled. He shook Castiel's hand, Castiel tried not to flinch as he took his hand. He knew him. It couldn't be him. Alastair...the demon. Castiel's chest clenched in recognition, there he was shaking Castiel's hand. He was suppose to be dead! He didn't realize he was holding his breath.

"Mr. Mottes has been overseeing Dean. I place him at the highest regard. He would have been head over seer of Dean if not for Alastair's work load." Lucifer stated.

"Please, Lucifer." Alastair smiled placing a hand over Lucifer's shoulder. "You act like you are overloading me, I do this out of love for my work."

Castiel wanted to rip his throat out, how can he be here? How could an angel work with the likes of him?! Angel's were put here to HELP humans, he glanced at Gabriel, this situation was worse than he previously thought. 

Alastair's real last name was patience, he was wanted in most states for the kidnappings, rape, torture and murder of sixteen children. Castiel worked the case, he witnessed the gruesome bodies after he disposed of them. Left them in some ditch to die, Castiel's mind wanted to shut down, he couldn't think of her. 

His eyes wandered to the door where the young boy slept. He was twenty now, but when he arrived he was sixteen, right in the range Alastair liked. His favorite were eight to sixteen. 

Though those were in different conditions, here he didn't have to fight them to get them into a van. Here they already were drugged, locked up and he had the keys. What that boy must be going through...

"Well I'll be happy to work with you." Castiel's teeth clenched as he saw Alastair nodded.

"Well if you excuse me." Alastair made his way down the hall. He watched the man walk down the hall, and disappear down the hall.

"You employ demons?" Castiel mumbled.

"Angel's can't... handle this kind of work. Most don't anyways." Lucifer stated. "Demons are...less emotional to these kinds of things." 

Castiel bit his tongue, he wanted to snap at him but he had to keep his cool.

"Understandable." Castiel breathed.

"If you will excuse me, Mr. Novak will see to you and the tour. Welcome to mother Mary's home of the insane." Lucifer smirked walking away. Gabriel watched him leave before turning to Castiel.

"You okay?" Gabriel asked.

Castiel was quiet for a long time before he spoke.

"No." Castiel confessed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> 


	2. The meeting

Dean curled himself into a ball, this was the clearest he's even been. When that doctor with the blue eyes didn't inject him yesterday. His body shook craving the high dose of drugs, And that disgusted him. 

Someone had unrestrained him in the middle of the night and Dean was grateful. His hand slid over his stomach as he closed his eyes to breathe. He never felt so alone in his moment, tears slid down his face as he sobbed quietly. 

He heard the door to his room unlock and open, because he was clearer his mind wanted to fight. He wanted to push out the door and break free, however his body was too sick to move.

"How are you feeling?" 

Dean turned not recognizing the voice, meeting the blue eyes from yesterday. He leaned against the wall, white lab coat clinging to his body.

"Like I'm dying." Dean breathed unsure to trust him.

"Detoxing is no ones friend." Castiel moved closer as he placed his hand against Dean's sweaty forehead. "If you live, we can figure out our next step."

"Next step?" Dean breathed first tensed at the touch but Castiel's hand was ice cold and felt so nice, he closed his eyes leaning into it. 

Castiel's eyes skimmed dean's young body that the hospital down exposed such as his shoulder and legs. They were severely scarred, some were the average looking scars, others made him look like he was a badly stitched child's toy. 

Though with the criss cross pattern, Castiel was sure that was the point. They looked like they covered his whole body, except his face. That Alastair kept looking beautiful, Castiel ripped his eyes from the scars as he looked at dean's eyes.

"Next step in figuring out how to get you out of here. " Castiel sighed.

Did dean hear him right? This doctor wanted to get him out of here?

"How can I trust you?" Dean breathed, as he turned once again to look at castiel. "Your one of them."

Dean eyes scanned his form. He saw the distortion in the face, he didn't have any idea what he...what this kind was called. The ones with wings were clear see through bodies, face was a flat surface no mouth, eyes, nothing just a face surface, his wings were large and white. Clenched close to the man's body. Dean could see his real form, as well as the disguise and Castiel was taken back.

"What do you mean?" He still couldn't believe this human boy could see through to his real form. Dean said nothing as he slid his fingers over the feathers, Castiel's body tensed. 

He could see? 

And touch him? 

Castiel let out a shaky breath as he allowed the young man to feel the wing.

"What are you?" Dean asked, feeling the feathers delicately.

"Humans call us angels." Castiel whispered as Dean tensed, someone verified what he was seeing, some part of him wished he was crazy but he wasn't.

"A..angels?" Dean breathed. "Like the bible? I thought you guys were in heaven?"

"No, we...have a heaven. But we live on earth. We are here to care for humans...we take jobs like doctors, firemen-" castiel confessed.

"Mental ward doctors?" Dean stated.

"Yes...we take jobs and keep a low profile, helping humans without interfering..." Castiel continued.

"Not all." Dean stated feeling a feather.

"No..." Castiel stated softly his fingers found the mess of brown. "They locked you up because they are scared of you." 

Dean looked up liking the affection. 

"I can't make up for the five years they took but I am going to get you out dean winchester. I promise you." Castiel continued softly plucked a feather handing it to Dean, Dean looked at the feather. 

"Hide it. Squeeze it if you need me and I'll come." Castiel stated seriously. Dean nodded sliding the feather into the pillow.

"Thank you..." Dean stated as he looked at castiel staring into his real form.

"Are you scared of me?" Castiel asked.

"No." Dean stated. "I like your real form....I've seen kinds like yours with no wings. They look like they have lava cracked rock skin...mouth with a large long tongue-"

"Demons." Castiel growled. "They aren't like us, they get off on hurting humans, most stay in hell, or try to live real lives, others hurt humans for fun, your modern day cultist, serial killers, child molesters, and politician. Normally angels don't associate with them, here however they seem to hire more demons than angels. Mostly because they aren't afraid to hurt your kind."

"...Alastair." Dean stated.

Castiel swallowed and nodded, not needing to say more. It was silence as Dean shook softly, Castiel placed a hand on Dean's Cheek as Dean started to feel instant relief from his touch. Leaning into it, he gripped onto it like a life vest. He let out a soft moan of relief as Castiel smiled softly. 

"I won't let them pump any more drugs into your system." Castiel promised.

"Thank you..." He paused not knowing Castiel's name.

"Castiel." Castiel confessed.

"Thank you, Castiel." Dean breathed as he slowly felt his body drooping as he slumped, Castiel laid him back onto the bed once Dean passed out. He would sleep through the detox, he'd check up on him later.

"Goodnight dean." Castiel mumbled before he left.

 

 

 

 

"How is he?" Gabriel asked as he grabbed his food from the counter.

"Detoxing." Castiel grabbed his food as well as a bag to go. He went to sit with Gabriel, he sighed taking a bite of his food. "And your right..."

"What?" Gabriel questioned.

"He can see our real form." Gabriel was quiet as they continued to eat.

"Welp, Isn't he an interesting fellow." Gabriel smirked.

"Well no matter what like you said, we need to free him." Castiel stated.

"But what can we do with him? Legally he's dead. He has no home, no social security card, his family thinks he's dead and will be in danger if they find out otherwise. Taking him will cause Lucifer as well as any demons under his control to try to bring him back-" gabriel started.

"I'll take him to grandad's old farm upstate, I could let him live his life up there." Castiel shrugged.

"He needs to be looked after, if he gets found out he's a sitting duc-" gabriel started.

"Leave worrying to me." Castiel stated as he chewed on his food.

"Who's the doggie bag for?" Gabriel asked.

"I thought dean would like a real meal." Castiel smiled fondly.

"Don't let anyone see you sneaking that in." Gabriel stated seriously.

"I won't." Castiel stated chewing a fry. "...I wonder how he can see us?"

"God cruel irony of a joke?" Gabriel scoffed.

"I'm being serious." Castiel stated.

"I don't know, whatever it is, I'd like to believe everything happens for a reason." Gabriel shrugged as he took another bite.

 

 

 

 

 

Dean jumped as the sound of a door being slammed loudly, he flinched. His body recoiled knowing who was the source of the noise. He cried out as he sat up curling into the corner of the bed. 

His hands out trying to protect himself, as hands gripped his hand twisting it as he cried out in pain as the man yanked from the corner. 

Dean face roughly slammed into the wall, as he screamed, he knew no one could hear. He felt him press against him breathing against his ear as he felt the smugness.

"Scream all you want Dean." Alastair's voice made Dean's stomach drop. Normally he was drugged to all hell, everything was always so faded. But he always knew what happened, but it was always outer body. 

Dean whimpered as he felt the knife slid into his inner thigh that was being forced open by Alastair's knee. Dean whimpered a tear sliding down his face, if he fought he would be put through more hell, but he knew if he screamed he would be suffering ten times worse. 

He cried out as Alastair sliced his inner thigh, he tried to swallow it crying. He tensed as the blade started raising higher, Dean clenched his eyes closed as the door swung open.

"ALASTAIR!" Castiel's voice threatened, dean opened his eyes to see Castiel's human form eyes glowing blue with power as Alastair's eyes widen, obviously taken by surprise as Castiel's wings opened threatening. 

The weight that pressed into Dean gone as Castiel pinned Alastair again the wall slamming repeatedly into the metal wall, it indented with the force as Alastair's human disguise started to flicker off as he repeatedly was injured. 

Alastair beast form hissed loudly its tongue moved to tighten around Castiel's throat but Castiel's hand was quicker wrapping it tightly around his hand he yanked. The beast recoiled, Castiel was going to kill him. He yanked his tongue roughly, ripping it out of the beast's mouth. 

Dean turned away as black blood splattered the walls, Dean started to cry at the sound of the beasts bones breaking. Castiel moved his hands quickly moved to snap the beast's neck but Dean's arms wrapped around castiel from behind.

"STOP! CASTIEL!" Dean screamed. Castiel calmed at the touch, his eyes returned to normal. Open wide in surprise, he turned looking at Dean. "IF YOU KILL HIM THEY WILL KNOW YOU DID IT. PLEASE." 

Dean whimpered he was shaking as Castiel let go of Alastair, arms were broken, tongue ripped off. Castiel could feel dean's shaking, he could smell his blood that trickled down Dean's leg. His body was tense as he turned around holding Dean. 

Dean felt so small in his arms as he curled his body close to Castiel's his face buried in Castiel's bloody shirt. 

"You...you need to go...if they catch you here they will know you hurt him...they will take you away...if they think I did it...they will just keep me locked up...please...go." Dean choked out holding him. 

Castiel breathed in Dean's hair, not wanting to leave him to the wolves, Dean sensed his hesitation. 

"Go!" Dean yelled and yanked away pushing him towards the door, castiel moved leaving dean with the passed out Alastair.


	3. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Castiel ripped off his clothes, starting a fire in the fireplace, he ripped off his bloody tie, shirt, coat- everything the black blood covered. He tossed into the fire, making sure the fire was contained he watched the flames. 

His head replaying Dean's fear, his tears, he could still feel him in his arms. He tried to block him them out as he wandered aimlessly finding himself starting the shower and climbing in. 

His wings flaring in worry for the boy with the freckled cheeks as the blood poured down the drain.

 

 

 

 

"Dean?" Gabriel called. Light was shown in the young man's face, his eyes made no apparent reaction to the name or light. Dean was drugged with a higher dose, his body thrown into the corner. 

No care to his comfort or health, Gabriel looked concerned as he turned towards Lucifer. 

"You are lucky he's still breathing. You can't dose him yourself!" Gabriel snapped.

"He attacked Alastair. I had no choice." Lucifer sighed.

"He was attacked by Alastair first i'm sure-" Gabriel started.

"Dean has a history of biting, stabbing, and attacking orderlies. I'm suppose to believe he's innocent?" Lucifer scoffed.

"You really believe Alastair is?" Gabriel sighed. Lucifer went quiet.

"Alastair doesn't remember what happened, even if he did, he's not saying a word. " Lucifer stated circling them. "I have no proof he was the victim or attacker. He is...off the hook as they say...however if something like this happens again..." 

He left the threat open as he walked out of the room. Gabriel called for the orderlies quickly trying to get him to the hospital wing, Dean could easily overdose on medicine this strong. 

Gabriel being a real doctor oversaw Dean. Quickly getting him into the hospital bed, Dean's heart stopped twice as they kept restarting it. Gabriel sugarcoated the ordeal to Castiel through the texts he had time to send. 

Castiel paced his house, trying to keep distracted, Dean was suffering because of him. Dean could die because of him, he covered his face. He wanted to be by his side, he wanted to hold his hand, hold him close. 

Dean risked his life for Castiel, he felt his body tense and in frustration the angel cried.

Gabriel had to use all his energy to heal the man, taking a lot out of him. He knew that if he faltered even a bit, the boy will die and all of this would have been for nothing. 

 

 

 

 

 

When his heart was regular, not beating too high for humans, he wrote castiel letting him know his condition.

_Survived the night. Condition strables._

Gabriel frowned at his mistake and went to cross it out and correct it.

_*stable._

Before Gabriel could send the correction through the Angel letters, instant letters that send to different angels paper, the sound of feathers alerted him to the being in vain and Gabriel sighed.

"Couldn't wait two seconds to let me send the spell check?" Gabriel sighed his eyes watched as Castiel brushed his fingers over the man's cheek.

Gabriel watched him curiously, never seeing his brother this affectionate. In fact the last time he had was with Leanna. Gabriel sucked in breath remembering Leanna, Leanna was an orphan. 

A little girl castiel had stumbled onto during a case, parents murdered, she was found clinging to herself in the closet, the murder never found. Castiel was cold back then and it surprised everyone when He took her In, first it started with tucking her in at night, then reading her stories, then he was braiding her hair. Slowly the angel learned to smile, and when the adoption papers started. He felt so wrapped in the beautiful ten year old with the nose scar. Everything was perfect, his world was so full till the adoption papers were denied. 

Castiel was single, worked all the time, didn't make much money, the government officials were coming to take her the next morning. Castiel had promised to never give up and that he would try again. 

She didn't take the news very well, that night Castiel woke to fire and smoke finding Leanna started the fire. She screamed she wouldn't let them take her, that she wouldn't let him go and she would hurt him like she did mommy and daddy. 

Castiel was able to save her from the flames, but his home and their happiness died with it. That night she was taken away to a mental institution, and Castiel forever hung up his badge. That was many centuries ago, Gabriel wondered if castiel himself noticed the affection he was giving Dean.

"I'm fine by the way, thanks for asking." Gabriel scoffed. He didn't get a response till a couple minutes later which was a confused huh.

"Huh? What did you say?" Castiel asked. Gabriel smirked to himself.

"Nothing, he's going to live is all." Gabriel walked towards him. "Not for long if he stays here however."

"I know..." Castiel breathed worried, he was tensed.

"We need to get him out of here soon." Gabriel stated.

"Sooner than we thought." Castiel chimed in.

"He will die the next time he is drugged like this-" Gabriel swallowed.

"This. will. not. happen. again." Castiel's wings flared, and Gabriel took a step back.

"Cas, you okay buddy?" Gabriel asked, putting his hands up showing he was no threat. "You are pretty attached to this human..."

"I..don't know." Castiel mumbled. "I can't get my mind off him, I can't stop myself from seeing him at least twice a day. My body screams to protect him-"

 

"No! No! Stop with the thing!" Gabriel swatted him.

"Ouch! What was that for?!" Castiel snapped.

"You are mate bonding to him!" Gabriel swatted again.

"What?" Castiel questioned.

"You know when you are fighting with someone over ice cream? You want it but the other person does too but you don't want to share?" Gabriel spoke.

"Your point to this story?" Castiel sighed.

"What do you do? You LICK it! That's what you are trying to do! Your body is trying to lick Dean and make him yours!" Gabriel moaned in annoyance.

"I am not trying to 'lick' dean." Castiel gave the finger quotes.

"You are!" Gabriel huffed. "He's HUMAN castiel! He's going to one day die and you'll be alone! You need to pull away from this before it's too late." 

"If you kiss him in your state you'll be mated, and I can't watch you suffer a broken heart because he's a fragile human. We mate for life and never Remate again, you just won't be alone the remainder of yours, you'll also suffer a broken heart." Gabriel continued. "It isn't like a numbing pain, it's like...losing a limb...feeling the ghost of it every day..." Gabriel breathed looking down, castiel knew he was talking about their mother and father. 

Castiel was a hatchling when his mother died, his father walked like a ghost, till castiel was old enough to start walking, then he died as well. Just gave up living because he didn't want to live without her. 

"I don't want to see that happen to you..." Gabriel whispered. Castiel took his hand softly.

"I'll be okay, Don't worry about me okay?" Castiel stated as his brother sighed, he pulled Gabriel into a hug. "I'm here to save him, not fall In love with him."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Gabriel stated.

"What do you mean?" Castiel laughed.

"At least if you had planned to fall for him, you could stop yourself, not planning on it is harder to stop yourself before it's too late." Gabriel stated. Castiel could only frown.


	4. The recovery

"Hey." A voice called.

Dean's eyes moved to the door of the hospital wing, he was restrained. A condition Lucifer stated needed if he was going to stay in the hospital wing to recover. 

He was still rather pale, Castiel had made it a habit to avoid the young winchester after Gabriel's talk a couple days ago. It had been almost a week, and it was driving him nuts. He found himself putting his shoes on without thinking, grabbing his coat and opening the front door. 

Yeah, he was attached for sure. He couldn't abandon dean because his body wanted him, he walked into the hospital room closing the door behind him. He sat besides Dean in a chair, getting comfortable as he watched the green eyes light up.

"Didn't think I'd see you again." Dean breathed.

"I wouldn't abandon you." Castiel stated with conviction, but recoiled and added. "Had the flu." He lied.

"You are odd." Dean laughed.

"You seem better." Castiel smiled.

"Feeling better." Dean smiled. "Gabriel has made it an effort to keep me off medication, plus its nice to not be in my cell. This large room makes me feel a bit freer than I was before." Castiel smiled softly.

"Hungry?" Castiel asked.

"Starving." Dean smiled as Castiel started to undo the arm restraints, before pulling food out of his bag. 

"Burgers okay?" Castiel asked.

"Burgers fucking fantastic." Dean stated also inhaling the burger with happiness. The angel swallowed watching the small burger give him such happiness. Dean noticed Castiel's stare and stopped blushing. "Sorry..." 

Castiel stared at the ketchup on his lip. 

"I just never...sorry..." Dean laughed nervously and blushed. Why was castiel staring at his lips? Dean licked his lips clearing the ketchup, seeing castiel staring at him. 

"You know...when I was taken...I was 16...I...was still young, busy taking care of my father and brother...had been since my mother died..." Dean confessed.

"I'm guessing your dad never..." Castiel asked.

"Recovered from my mom's death?" Dean chuckled. "Not when I was around. I dropped out of school to care for him and my brother, sammy..."

"Sammy must mean a lot to you." Castiel stated.

"He does..." Dean said sadly before trying to shrug it off and go back to his initial thought. "Anyways, I was...I never..."

"Dean?" Castiel asked confused.

"...got my first kiss." Dean choked out blushing, Castiel knew he couldn't go there. Castiel tensed and Dean noticed causing him to panic and stutter.

"I-I m-mean...i-i just...y-you a-are the nicest p-person i-i know...n-not that that m-means y-you're g-gay o-or that t-that e-entitles me t-to anythin-" Dean panicked.

"Shut up." Castiel breathed grabbing the sides of Dean's face. Pulling him so close their lips almost touched as he breathed against them looking at his lips then eyes repeatedly. "For the love of God, please shut up." 

He pressed his lips to Dean's plumb lips opened slightly opened. The kiss was hard, but wasn't rough, as Dean's eyes fluttered closed as he met the kiss softly. Castiel was so screwed, and he knew he was too. As soon as he felt Dean kiss back it's like his heart was pounding as though it found new life. 

Kissing Dean sealed him as his mate, he could feel dean's heartbeat in his own chest as though his own, he could feel the body of his mate. Angel's mating was a unique thing, angel's were never ever affectionate, ever with other angels unless they were related and that was small hugs. 

When an angels body reacts to another angel, their body starts an introduction of mating. They start becoming their number one thought, they become inseparable, they learn all they can of each other. If they are incompatible, their bodies just instantly cut the mating introduction

And they separate. If it works...if they kiss it bonds their soul, they connect on a spiritual level. They could feel their partner's heart, feelings, memories as if they engulfed the person. However with Dean this was a one way street, he wasn't an angel, he wouldn't feel Cas this way. 

He felt Dean wrap his arms around his neck pulling him closer as Castiel wrapped His arms tightly around Dean's waist as he found himself climbing up onto the hospital bed with dean. Dean let out a whimper of a moan as castiel slid his tongue into the body's mouth they were on their knees on the bed. 

Castiel thumbing the opening of deans hospital gown, as the inexperienced man tongue slid with Castiel's. Castiel was perfectly content with taking the lead, he moved his hand to cup Dean's face as he felt dean starting to take of his tie as he kissed him harder. 

Dean felt castiel pulled back, Dean whimpered as Castiel place a kiss on the skin behind Dean's ear. The light impression left a mark on Dean's skin, the light mark like a finger print, so faded no one would notice unless they looked for it, that would remain on Dean's skin forever.

Dean opened his eyes slowly looking at Castiel, he was trying not to whimper at the loss.

"Why did you stop?" Dean panted.

"Because I don't want to do something you'll regret." Castiel breathed

"I won't-" dean smiled.

"I don't want our first time to be in a hospital bed in the worse place of both our lives." Castiel smiled softly running his thumb over Dean's cheek.

"..." Dean was quiet as he looked down. "Cas?...I...I...it...won't be my first time." 

Dean swallowed, as he couldn't bring himself to look at him, tears filling his eyes.

"You had sex?" Castiel stated not wanting to, he knew the answer but he didn't want to hurt Dean by blowing off this intimate confession. This was hard for him to say, but He could feel dean needed to say this for him to heal.

"Not by choice." Dean breathed as tears slid down his face, as Dean rammed himself into Cas' arms crying and sobbing loudly. They said nothing for a long time when dean's breathe had calmed as Castiel soothed him softly. "I..." 

Castiel knew what Dean was going to say, he was going to apologize for the rape, apologize he wasn't a virgin. Castiel couldn't hear that, he softly kissed dean again. Kissing him, Dean took the kiss pulling him close as he kissed harder and needingly. When Dean moved to take off Castiel's shirt, he felt Cas stop him. "Dean..." 

"I want to. Please. I don't want the only person in me to be him." Dean whispered. Castiel groaned softly at his mate, Dean was making it really hard to be the good guy.

"Dean." He Nuzzled him. "I promise you once I free you I will make love to you in any way, place, position you want." 

Dean smiled softly pulling him into a kiss, he called it making love. He felt so high on him, this idiot with the blue eyes who was slowly making his world better, he felt like maybe everything could be okay.

Castiel felt his mate's heart race, and kissed back pulling him close again. it was the sound of someone walking down the hall that startled them both, Castiel quickly yanked away from Dean. As they tried to get back to their respectful positions. 

Dean didn't have any time to get back on his restraints so he threw a blanket on himself as castiel grabbed the chart looking like he was examining the chart and making notes. Dean went for the more subtle sleeping technique, but noticed the tie he had ripped off Castiel's neck as they made out was still sitting at the end of the bed in a bundle. 

Castiel hadn't notice as the door knob turned Dean sat up and grabbed it before the person came in. The nurse was startled by the fact of another person being here after hours.

"I didn't know anyone was still here." she asked curiously.

"Well, Mr. winchester needs a bit of extra care." Castiel stated. God that was so lame he could almost hear his mate laugh.

"Yeah? I was told to leave him be. They said he's dangerous and he's without his meds." The girl started checking his chart. "Heard he bit Frank's ear off. What a monster." 

Castiel had to pause himself from just snapping her neck right there. How dare someone insult his mate, especially this Demon! He kept his calm but His wings showed his anger.

"Please don't insult my patient." He stated, she seemed to get the hint because she kept quiet.

"Well, this is hopefully be my last time seeing him, tomorrow they'll be taking him back to his room-" The girl scoffed.

"What do you mean?" Castiel looked confused.

"Lucifer ordered him to be put back on the medication, and sent back to his room." The girl shrugged.

"He just got over a overdose! it will kill him!" Castiel snapped.

"Sorry, I don't call the shots." She waved him off as she walked away. When she was gone Castiel growled, his wings flared. He felt a hand touch his and Castiel looked back at him.

"Cas?" Dean's voice felt so small, weak, like he knew going back to that room would be the death of him.

"It's going to be okay...." He breathed trying to calm his mate, as his mind raced with thoughts, he would protect Dean or die trying.


	5. The plan

Pounding on Gabriel's door caused him to groan, he was dead asleep like a Normal person at three am. He tried to ignore it but the door pounding got harder and he feared for the structure of his house. 

He opened the door as Castiel stormed in, wearing a jacket, t shirt and jeans. He couldn't stand the suit anymore, Gabriel could tell something was off by the clothing he wore.

"Cas do you have any idea-?" Gabriel scoffed.

"Dean is dead if we don't get him out of there." Castiel paced.

"Okay, TOMORROW we can start making a actual plan." Gabriel yawned.

"We don't have till tomorrow. Its what remainder we have of tonight." Castiel snapped.

"What are you talking about?" Gabriel questioned.

"Lucifer's pumping him with drugs and tossing him back into his room." Castiel informed him.

"I requested at least two weeks to recover." Gabriel stated.

"Lucifer doesn't care." Castiel scoffed.

"If he does low enough doses dean should be okay, might make him sick suddenly back on them again but he will live." Gabriel yawned.

"No, he won't." Castiel hissed.

"Lucifer's an idiot but obviously he doesn't want him dead. Or he would be." Gabriel sighed.

"I won't let them drug him again." Castiel snapped.

"Unless you plan to be there twenty four hours a day, he's going to be!...-and no you can't be!" Gabriel reasoned.

"We need him out tonight." Castiel seemed anxious, unreasonable, panicky.

"..." Gabriel watched his brother with a suspicious look on his face before his brain clicked. 

"YOU SON OF A BITCH YOU DID THE ONE THING I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO!" Gabriel snapped. Castiel flinched as he turned looking angry.

"It was my choice." Castiel sighed.

"What about Dean?! Did he have a choice?!" Gabriel growled. "No!"

"I won't tell him, I'll just never interfere-" Castiel sighed.

"If he is released?! What if he falls in love with another?! You are just going to watch him cradled in the arms of another?!" Gabriel snapped.

"Yes!" Castiel snapped. "I just want my mate happy!" Gabriel sighed.

"You're the dumbest smart person I met." Gabriel yanked out the plans from his desk. "This is the blueprints of the place. We are going to have to break the door open, we don't want them realizing it's an inside job. We are going to have to steal a car. Since flying with a human is out of the option, since you know-we actually want him alive after we free him. It will take me at least till twelve pm to throw this plan together."

"Good because you only have till eight am to get it done." Castiel sighed.

"What?!" Gabriel questioned.

"Doctor's come in around eight, we need him gone before he can be drugged again-" castiel stated. 

"Dean's going to have to take one for the team because There is no way to have everything in place by then!" Gabriel snapped. Castiel growled in response. "Don't growl at me castiel! I'm being realistic!"

"We have to do SOMETHING!" Castiel frowned.

"Fine! I'll do my best but if you want him to escape alive you will give me till tomorrow night!" Gabriel hissed. Castiel paused as he nodded softly.

"..."Castiel paused softly.

"Okay?!" Gabriel snapped.

"Okay..." Castiel sighed.

"Tell Dean I will have everything ready by midnight tomorrow. We will have him out and starting to detox on the road at 1:13." Gabriel stated softly.

"No later?" Castiel eyed him.

"No later." Gabriel breathed, he turned his back looking at the blueprints when the sound of feathers flapping made it reasonable to assume castiel accepted the answer and he took a breathe.

He rubbed his eyes grabbing a lollipop from his nightstand and went to work to make good on his promise.

 

 

 

 

Dean awoke to the sound of thunder, he gasped awake looking at the surroundings, he was...home? His bed the light blue pale, his main blanket dark blue...still had the blood stain where Sammy had dropped his newest lost tooth last week and stained the sheet. 

Dean remember how angry he was at the boy ruined his sheets his mother made him, but sam's happiness had trumped his emotion. He caressed the stain as thunder boomed, and a scream erupted from outside his room.

"DEAN!" The toddler screamed the sound of tears, Sammy was always afraid of thunder. In truth, so was he. He continued to hear Sam's cries as he stood his feet hit the cold wooden floor, as he shivered. Ignoring the darkness he tried to turn on the light. Power out. 

He went to grab his emergency light, flashlight refused to work with him. He hit it a couple times as the light flickered on. Sam continued to wail as dean moved to open the door, stepping out into the hall he could see the flicker light of a TV downstairs and his father's drunken snores. 

He frowned slightly, mumbling to himself that his father was an ass as he walked into the toddlers room. Sam was crying under his covers as dean naturally scooped the bundle of blankets into his arms and plopped lazily into the toddlers big boy bed holding the bundle to his chest.

"What's wrong, sammy?" Dean asked.

"There's monsters out there." The toddler whimpered.

"Monsters?" Dean chuckled as thunder boomed and the boy squeaked in terror. "I don't see any monsters."

"You can't see them." the toddler sat up sitting on dean's stomach. The blankets still covering him. "They hid in the shadows." 

Dean looked around the dark room, with the flashlight slightly, Sammy's monotoned voice slightly freaked him out.

"I don't see any monsters Sammy." Dean smiled nervously.

"They see you." Sammy stated quietly.

"Sammy knock it off." Dean insisted, as he heard the static downstairs getting louder and groaned. "He must have sat on the remote again." Dean moved to sit up. "Stay here I'll be right back." 

Dean stated leaving the toddler on the bed as he moved to the doorway, making his way down the stairs with the flashlight, he felt a small hand slid into his, and dean looked down seeing the blanket covered toddler had decided to follow.

"You should take that off, you are going to hurt yourself-" Dean stated.

"Why are the lights off?" Sammy asked as Dean continued to walk him down the stairs.

"Powers out Sammy." Dean let go of his hand as he walked deeper into the living room to turn off the TV, he bent down to turn off the TV when Sam's voice stopped him dead in his tracks.

"How is the TV still on if the powers out?" Dean froze, his breath stopped, he went to stand up straight as the TV exploded causing him to jump. He yelped in the darkness as he gripped the flashlight. 

"Sammy?! Dad?!" He turned seeing a hunting rifle in between John's legs, his head gone, blood splattered the wall behind him and the sofa. His eyes widen as he swallowed a scream. He backed away slightly before quickly turning to shine the light on Sam.

"Sammy?! We need to go!" Dean stated as the light shown on the blanketed the child stood still.

"The monster is real, dean." Sam whispered.

"Sammy?" Dean trembled as he walked closer to Sam his arm outstretched shaking.

"He hurts me, Dean." Sam whispered.

"S...Sam." Dean yanked off the blanket as a bloody toddler looking of death stared back at dean. His eyes pale white with black circles under his eyes, his hands cut off, throat slashed. 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean could only scream as the machines in the hospital wing went off, flashing and blinking. Loud alarms went off as a couple nurses rushed to check on him. He was violently seizing, the blonde nurse held him down trying see what was causing him pain, when she noticed blood started soaking through his sheets. 

She yanked the blanket away as she saw his hand start to split open as though someone was cutting his hands perfectly circled holes through his hand. Perfectly circle in the middle of his hands, she ran her fingers over the holes as Dean continued to shake.

"FOR GOD SAKES, SOMEONE CALL HIS DOCTOR!" She screamed as she injected him with medication to stop the seizure.


	6. The Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael's introduced: He looks like this!
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 

"Are you sure...they just appeared?" Gabriel rubbed his eyes, there he was drilling the nurse, blonde, nice boobs, and pretty eyes too.

Her name was Jo, she was actually one of the few humans that worked here. Because she worked here, she was under Lucifer's strict protection and if anyone demon or human messed with her they knew Lucifer would have them put down. 

Funny enough demons and angels here both feared him.

"That's what I said! They just started being ripped open like someone was slicing his hands! There was these...holes in his hand! Like a nail was being driven into him!" Jo repeated answering the same, all the other nurses did as well.

"Someone or something had to do this to him." Gabriel sighed.

"You don't understand...no one did." She herself couldn't believe the wounds, she shook softly as Gabriel stood walking to Lucifer who stood by idly.

"So?" Lucifer sighed.

"I examined the wounds, it's a clean through and through." Gabriel looked towards dean's door.

"The nurses? What did they say?" Lucifer asked.

"Honestly?" Gabriel started.

"Yes." Lucifer sighed.

"They said it...just appeared." Gabriel looked back to lucifer.

"What could cause..." Lucifer went quiet.

"Honestly...I don't know." Gabriel sighed.

"Dean needs to be under constant protection, I want twenty four hour surveillance. I don't want whoever hurt him to have another chance." Lucifer stated angry, his wings riffled as he used his cane more and more lately. 

Gabriel noticed and wanted to comment, as he turned walking towards Dean's room. Castiel's wings wrapped protectively around Dean whose hands were wrapped in bandages. He had a tube for breathing air on his mouth and nose area and he was under for the pain, they were just hoping dean would wake. Castiel sat besides him, his head down and his hands tangled together on the back of his head.

"Can you look anymore like a worried husband?" Gabriel questioned.

"What happened?" Castiel asked sitting up.

"Hi to you too." Gabriel sighed. "I have no idea. People said this just happened."

"Alastair-" Castiel growled.

"Not this time. This time he's innocent." Gabriel sighed. "Still in the hospital from the whole breaking his hands and yanking off his tongue thing."

"Then...?" Castiel questioned.

"Lucifer seems oblivious, I don't know why he's trying to pull the whole care about dean thing but...I have a feeling he doesn't know Alastair has done. I mean, I didn't either. Though he did it to himself..." Gabriel started.

"..." Castiel went quiet. Gabriel noticed Dean had started to bleed through his bandage as he went to change it. When he started to pull the first part of the bandage off he noticed writing on his wrist.

"Cas?" Castiel looked up seeing the writing, castiel ran his fingers over it. Like a scratched in warning in the oldest angel language. "Can you read it?" Castiel shook his head no looking at the wrist.

"I'm younger than you, even I can't figure this out." Castiel sighed. 

"I'll call Michael." Gabriel stated as he stood leaving the room. Dean's eyes fluttered open as he took in his surrounds, he wasn't in pain but god he felt sore.

"Hey you..." Dean breathed seeing Castiel pacing.

"Dean?" Castiel ran over cupping his face removing the mask slightly and kissing him roughly. Dean was taken back but kissed back weakly because he was too out of it as Castiel pulled back putting the mask back on.

"Nice way to be woken up." Dean breathed.

"I'll do it more often." Castiel brushed his fingers over his cheek.

"What happened?" Dean asked.

"I was about to ask you the same question." Castiel stated.

"You first." Dean gave a cheesy smile.

"You had a seizure. For some reason, you had holes..happen in your hand as well. Did you hurt yourself? " Castiel asked worried.

"No." Dean breathed slightly paling. "I had a dream...nightmare. Someone cut off Sam's... Hands...." Dean choked out a tear sliding down his cheek. "Y..you don't think he's...?"

"You brother's alive, a normal eight year old boy." Castiel stated. "I checked on your remain family members before coming here. He's very much alive."

"Why would...I see..." He choked a sob.

"Because you are suffering from PTSD? Because you were having a nightmare?" Castiel stated.

"Obviously this isn't all in my head." Dean pressed showing him his damaged hands. "Who etch it sketched me?" He noticed the etched in mark on his wrist.

"Not sure. Gabriel's calling Michael." Castiel stated.

"Michael?" Dean questioned a bit nervous.

"He's another angel, ironically Lucifer's mate. He is one of the oldest angels-" Castiel started but was cut off.

"Mate?" Dean questioned, what a human. Castiel eyes slid over deans face to the faint lip mark near Dean's ear.

"Humans have wives, husbands, we have mates." Castiel blushed.

"Mates..." Dean breathed the oxygen from the mask.

"Its forever for us, unlike humans." Castiel stated.

"How do you...?" Dean started.

"We get attached, our body reacts, we start to care about the person, then...we symbolize our bond with a kiss..." Castiel blushed. "Nothing like humans."

"Sounds exactly like humans to me." Dean smiled softly and Castiel blushed, he softly felt himself leaning forwards kissing the mask not bothering to move it as Dean took the kiss his heart moving a bit faster. 

When castiel pulled back smiling softly, they were quiet as they stared into his eyes. Castiel like this human intimacy, he liked feeling happiness with dean like this. Gabriel came back in staring at them, he glanced between the two.

"Get a room." Gabriel scoffed.

"Technically-" Castiel stated, they were in one.

"I called Michael, he agreed to come down, only if Lucifer didn't see him, Lucifer agreed to let him into his hospital only if he seems him. So I planned to sneak him in, and he's on his own getting out." Gabriel shrugged.

"I thought they were mates...?" Dean questioned.

"You told him about mates?" Gabriel questioned wondering if he told dean He mated him.

"Not everything, just that they are." Castiel stated.

"Mates doesn't mean forever happiness." Gabriel stated. "Sometimes life happens and we separate, but we are still connected. We can't break the connection, not even death. Well, you noticed Lucifer's cane? His limp?"

"Yeah...I can't help but notice the silver snake cane." Dean stated.

"He once never had it. Lucifer and Michael use to be happily mated, they had everything, nice home, jobs, and...their daughter Emilia." Gabriel sighed.

"Daughter?" Dean questioned.

"Angels have no defined sex, we can produce biological children." Castiel offered.

"When this place was a respectful establishment, when this place was made to heal humans. There use to be some sort of happiness in this place, people were happy here." Gabriel stated softly. "...once the babysitter dropped Emilia off here short notice, she had an emergency, Lucifer was unable to care for the seven year old. He had been so busy at work, he called to see if Michael could watch her while he worked at the Museum. He stated he could, but Lucifer had to bring her there."

"With a lunch break coming up, Lucifer agreed offering to bring them lunch to eat together. With a small smile Lucifer agreed, Lucifer hopped onto his motorcycle, his daughter holding tightly behind him. When a car rounded the corner too fast halfway to the Museum...hit them and ran them off the road." Gabriel paused. "She died on impact, Lucifer's leg suffered, he would forever live with constant pain, but he could walk. He blamed himself, he was needlessly cruel, and angry because of that he turned to drugs, he turned to anything to make him feel good."

"Casual sex, booze, drugs you name it he turned to it. The hospital was low on funds, Lucifer ate most of it on addicts, part time lovers, and after a year, it took Michael walking in seeing him fingers deep in some angel. He said nothing and handed him Emilia's favorite doll, then he left." Gabriel stated sadly. "Lucifer broke into tears for the first time, crying for his daughter, Michael, him, his leg...everything. When he bolted home to find Michael, but it was too late."

"Michael had moved out leaving him nothing but a white envelope with his name. I don't know if he ever opened it, but he quit drugs, he pulled the hospital out of the hole, he...tried his hardest to return it to the place this was once before. He still is....he wasn't always a bad guy dean." Gabriel stated.

"..." Dean was quiet, listening to Lucifer's story.

"Just, don't be surprised if this causes a blood bath." Gabriel sighed. "He should be here relatively soon. I'll try to find a way to keep them apart long enough to read it." Gabriel stood trying to figure this out.

Michael walked with his coat thrown over his arm just strolling through the mental hospital, he had medium length hair that was brushed towards his face causing a slight side bang, he wore a long black sweatshirt with tight black jeans, his shoes were more business like as they walked towards the hospital wing. 

He needed no direction, he knew this place like the back of his hand. It was exceptionally quiet, except for the whispers. He walked into the hospital room seeing Gabriel.

"Gabriel." Michael smiled hugging him. There was a faint heart on Michael's neck, like dean's it was his mating mark. Drawn with finger paint, it was something hand painted.

"Nice to see you." Gabriel smiled as they pulled away.

"Now where's this patient with ancient text?" Michael asked as Gabriel led him to dean who they found off the air mask for the first time since his seizure and was looking a lot better eating the food castiel had snuck in.

"Dean, this is michael." Gabriel introduced them.

"Hi." Dean stated stuffing his face with fries with Castiel's help.

"You shouldn't have snuck that in." gabriel sighed to Cas.

"He wanted it!" Castiel pouted, and for a second Michael looked down sadly reminding him of his past, as Gabriel and castiel argued reminding him of Emilia and Lucifer who playfully argue about everything, but Michael lifted his head.

"I would...like to leave relatively soon." Michael spoke which startled them.

"Sorry. Dean show him your arm." Dean turned his bandaged arm. Michael glanced at the wound sliding his thumb over it.

"Pestilence..." Michael breathed.

"Pestilence?" Castiel questioned as Gabriel and Michael exchanged looks.

"Seriously? You have no idea what it means?" Gabriel questioned. "Angels these days."

"It means a fatal epidemic disease." Michael stated. "Normally I wouldn't worry about a word like this, but because it's in such old angel words-" 

The door opened and Lucifer was panting, he was wet to the bone, clutching his cane. God his mate. Michael instantly stood looking at Lucifer, it had been almost 40 years since they saw each other, they looked the same as the last time they saw each other.

"Come with me." Lucifer panted as he started to limp down the hall.

"Please excuse me." Michael mumbled as he walked out following him. 

 

 

 

When they got to his office he held the door for Michael who kindly took it. It was quiet as Lucifer dripped onto the wet floor. 

"...Gabriel?" Michael asked.

"Took my spark plugs." Lucifer stated. "Must have got them when I stopped before I went to work."

"...where did you go?" michael asked politely. "Maybe I can drop you off."

"I visited her." He stated as the room grew quiet again. "Noticed you stopped by, you left her a doll. You buy her one every year."

"I...I didn't think you visited." Michelle stated. 

"I do...more and more lately..." Lucifer shivered from the cold.

"Stupid to do it in a storm." Michelle stated. "You're freezing. Let's get your car-"

"I have no idea where the spark plugs are, it would be pointless." Lucifer shook. 

"I'll just take you home." Michael offered as he softly held the door to him walking him out, it was raining hard outside. Michael offered him his coat but Lucifer was insisted he keep it for himself. 

When they got to the car Lucifer apologized for wetting the car, and Michael awkwardly told him it was okay. It was so weird being with his mate like this, his...ex mate.

"Where do you live?" Michael asked starting the car.

"14833 birdsong way." Lucifer spoke emotionlessly.

"...you didn't move?" Michael questioned, he still lived in their home. He was sure he would move...how can Lucifer live in that big house alone?

"I was...hoping you'd come back." Lucifer stated.

"Please don't..." Michael stated, the drive was quiet. 

 

 

 

 

When they got to the house Michael thought he'd never see again. Lucifer went to the door patting himself for his keys but found none. 

"Shit." Lucifer mumbled.

"You ever change the locks?" Michael asked coldly 

"No wh-" Lucifer asked.

Michael pulled out his own keys, and opened the door, Lucifer didn't ask why he still had the key as Michael held the door for him. The house hadn't changed, it was like Michael never left. 

He noticed a few differences, it looked as though Lucifer slept on the couch every night, his leg might be much for the stairs, only having to get up there when necessary. Lucifer slid the cane into the umbrella holder limping to the kitchen.

"Hungry? Thirsty?" Lucifer asked.

"I think I should..." Michael stated awkwardly.

"Please..stay...a bit." Lucifer begged sadly.

Michael froze and softly nodded, Lucifer felt so...broken. He was angry, cruel before..now he was emotional, caring...he changed...almost his old self.

"I could eat." Michael confessed. Lucifer smiled as Michael walked over throwing his coat on the top of the couch as he walked into the kitchen. He smiled softly seeing Emilia's drawings still on the fridge. 

"You know what I'm hungry for?" Lucifer smiled.

"Spaceships with lazars." Michael laughed as he leaned on his hands against the table. Eggs, toast, and bacon were what he was recurring to, and for a moment they were back as themselves. 

Lucifer laughing and joking about the weather, Michael kept telling him he was an idiot and he was burning the eggs, Michael got the plates as Lucifer placed the food on the plate. 

"Sit, I'll get everything." Michael ushered as Lucifer sat in his normal spot. Michael twirled as he brought over first his own plate, and drink. Lucifer watched Michael sway and dance like it was years ago. 

He half expected emilia to come running down the stairs, when Michael brought over Lucifer's he leaned down placing the food down and out of some old habit he kissed him at the same time.They both tensed as Michael yanked away. 

"I-im sorry... I-i didn't mean....I should go." Michael stated quickly grabbed his coat to leave. Pulling the front door open but Lucifer's hand stopped it from opening.

"Michael-" Lucifer choked out.

"Don't-" Michael stated coldly.

"I love you." Lucifer stated as Michael turned tears starting to form. "I don't deserve it. I lied, cheated, I hurt you with my anger. With my rage. I killed her. There's no making up for what I've done-"

"You just don't get it." Michael stated tears in his eyes. "WHILE YOU WERE FUCKING EVERYONE IN THE HOSPITAL AND SHOOTING UP I WAS MOURNING JUST NOT OUR DAUGHTER'S DEATH, BUT YOURS!" Lucifer was taken back. 

"I DONT BLAME YOU FOR OUR DAUGHTER'S DEATH, I DON'T BLAME YOU FOR PUSHING ME AWAY! I BLAME YOU FOR NOT CARING ABOUT ANYONE BUT YOURSELF! I BLAME YOU FOR LETTING ME CRY MYSELF TO SLEEP! I BLAME YOU FOR NOT NOTICING I STOPPED EATING!" Michael snapped.

"I BLAME YOU FOR BEING TOO SWALLOWED UP IN YOUR GUILT TO NOTICE I WAS THERE MAKING SURE YOU ATE! MAKING SURE YOU HAD CLEAN CLOTHES! THAT YOU DIDN'T DIE IN YOUR SLEEP AFTER DRINKING TOO MUCH OR DID TOO MUCH DRUGS! BUT MOST OF ALL I BLAME YOU FOR MAKING ME BURY OUR DAUGHTER ALONE!" Michael was a mess of tears gripping his hair. 

Lucifer was quiet as he softly cupped his face softly and slowly as he leaned in kissing Michael softly at first, michael kissed back hard and roughly as Lucifer wrapped one hand in the small of his back as Michael tangled his hands in his hair. Lucifer pressed harder into him, Michael moaned as Lucifer used that time to shove his tongue into his mouth. 

Michael moaned at the tongue forcing Lucifer's shirt jacket off tossing it carelessly to the floor, Lucifer's hands thumbed the bottom of Michael's sweater as he forced it up. Lucifer was soaked to the bone, removing the clothes was a blessing, but the heat of Michael's skin was everything to Lucifer. He broke the kiss to pull off the black sweater completely seeing the beautiful abs of his lover. 

God Michael had lost weight, he was a bit skinny side, lengthy and thin. Lucifer felt his skin as he leaned down licking the mating mark. Michael loved his licked skin, moaning his name, his legs weak from that beautiful tongue. Michael pushed him back as he watched Lucifer fall back on the couch. 

First he was surprised when Michael climbed straddling him. Lucifer pulled off his own shirt, Michael rolled his hips against lucifer. Lucifer moaned hard against him as he gripped the back of Michael's head kissing him roughly. The other hand unbuckled Michael's pants, yanking them down from the ass. He wanted the layers off, he pulled off Michaels skinny jeans. 

The boxers underneath kept him from seeing his mate nude and Lucifer growled ripping them open. Michael gasped at the freedom his erection received, as he unbuckled Lucifer's pants, once they were both free of clothes Michael was grinding against him roughly. Gaining relief from Lucifer's hand, he sat up slightly as he spat on his hand sliding it on Lucifer's cock. 

Neither had planned on this, but angels produced their own coating. He wasn't too worried about lubrication, he sat up pressing Lucifer's hard cock against his hole. 

Lowering himself to onto his cock, Lucifer groaned at the feeling as Michael bit his lips starting to roll his hips. Lucifer moaned loudly as he gripped Michael's hips, this position was so good for Lucifer's disability. 

He wasn't in as big as pain as normal, because of the sex, his mate, he forgot all about this leg. Michael rolled his hips and rocked roughly moaning Lucifer's name as Lucifer slowly found himself rocking up. Wow they both haven't had sex in years, yet here they were fucking like teenage lovers. 

After ten minutes they both grew close as they gripped each other, leaving scratches, hickeys and bite marks in their wake.

"I-im going to-" Michael hissed the couch hissed under their rough movement.

"Cum, baby, Cum for me." Lucifer mumbled against their lips as sweat trailed down their bodies as Lucifer plowed him to a finish. Michael felt his body spazz and cum spilled on Lucifer's chest, couch and a bit on his face. 

Michael grinded his hole trying to get him as deep as possible, he cried out feeling his mate explode inside him filling him deeply. Michael threw his head back panting before collapsing on his chest, Lucifer ran fingers through Michael's sweaty hair affectionately. 

"I love you." Lucifer breathed kissing him as he repeated it. Michael listened exhausted to Lucifer's heart till he collapsed safe and warm in someone's arms for the first time in so long.


	7. The Results

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

Gabriel sighed after Michael left with lucifer, but he knew where Michael was hinting at, but Gabriel couldn't believe this is where it started.

"He can't leave yet!" Castiel stood.

"Because you should know what he's referring to." Gabriel hissed grabbing his arm.

"You know?" Castiel stated.

"There is a legend..." Gabriel stated. "About when god first breathed life into the world. Remember job 33:4?"

"The spirit of god has made me, And the breath of the almighty gives me life?" Castiel blinked. 

"Yes, the legend states that god created life, but not just a metaphor for everyone's life, but as a being. Like death there is a counter, life. God however locked him deepest cell afraid he would be brought back." Gabriel stated.

"God was scared of life?" Castiel blinked.

"No, he was scared of what life brought to life....the four horsemen. If life lives, the four horsemen will rise. with that the end of everything." Gabriel confessed.

"What does this have to do with dean?" Castiel blinked.

"....he must be the lock." Gabriel stated unsure. "There are four seals that were placed to protect them from rising. The first is the voice of a monster, second is the tears of the redeemed, third is the brain of an innocent, last is the heart of a willing man."

"Are you saying someone is breaking the seals?! How...how do we stop them?! How do we know which one they broke?!" Castiel stated.

"If this is the first one, then we only have three to stop them. I'm assuming this one is conquest, the brain famine, the tears war, the heart-"

"Death." Dean stated causing them to turn. "Cas...I think you broke the first seal."

"What?" Castiel scoffed.

"The voice of a monster. Alastair... You ripped out his tongue." Dean breathed.

"That would make sense, since his tongue was never recovered from the scene." Gabriel stated.

"Are you saying I somehow caused this?" Castiel's wings flared.

"You didn't, someone used the opportunity given...you'd never do anything to hurt me." Dean stated softly and Cas smiled softly his wings relaxed.

"We can't jump to conclusions." Gabriel insisted.

"How else did he get that on his skin or the holes?!" Castiel snapped.

"I don't know!" Gabriel sighed.

"Let's just assume for the moment this is real. that dean is some key to bring the horsemen. How do we stop it." Castiel questioned.

"I assume it has to happen around Dean, so we keep dean heavily guarded." Gabriel stated simply.

"Or we move him like we thought. He can't stay here." Castiel crossed his arms.

"Let me just talk to Lucifer-" Gabriel started.

"Lucifer?! the man who is keeping me here hostage?!" Dean asked angrily.

"Maybe I can convince him this is a serious matter, get his help-" Gabriel started.

"He won't listen-" Dean scoffed.

"If this is the end of all days, he has no choice." Gabriel snapped as he turned walking away.

"Unless he's in on it." Dean stated as Gabriel froze at the door.

"He may be an idiot but if you knew him like I do...you'd know he wasn't." Gabriel walked away as Dean sighed softly.

"I'm never going to be free." Dean sniffed.

"Hey don't say that." Castiel breathed cupping his face.

"Its true, Cas." Dean whimpered.

"I promise you, you'll walk through the grass again." Castiel stated nuzzling Dean, dean wanted to cry. Castiel was his only tourniquet, he softly wrapped his arms around castiel's neck. 

He should be ashamed how attached he got to this man, he wanted nothing more than to grip him tight and swallow him. He knew one day Cas would go away and leave dean all alone, he couldn't keep Cas forever. 

Cas was an angel, he had people to save, a mate to find. He had no time to work with a pdst ridden disaster once he freed dean. Castiel hugged him back as he felt tears pouring onto his crook of his neck. 

His chest hurt, god, dean...dean was so full of pain, sadness. Castiel softly turned his head kissing the mating mark behind Dean's ear, feeling Dean shutter and suck in air.

"W..why do you kiss me, when you know you'll leave?" Dean sobbed softly.

"I'm not going anywhere Dean-" Castiel stated.

"Not now. But one day...I'll be free, and you'll be walking down a hall and bump into the love of your life-" Dean whimpered.

"Dean...I will be with you as long as you want me to be." Castiel wiped Dean's tears.

"You'll be the end of me." Dean laughed sniffing. "Talking so sweetly like that will make me fall hard for you..."

"Don't worry...I'll catch you." Castiel replied kissing him.

"That was so cheesy." Dean laughed kissing him repeatedly.

"You like cheesy." Castiel chuckled kissing him a bit more roughly. Dean softly moaned at the kiss, careful not to use his hands as he pulled him close feeling his heart pound inside his chest.

 

 

 

 

 

Joanna watched as her eyes watched the couple kiss from the crack open door, she glanced around the hall she pulled her jacket close to her body throwing up her hoodie as she walked quickly down the hall. 

She heard the rain as she left the hospital, fumbling with the hood, she turned feeling eyes on her. She glanced up seeing Gabriel staring out of his office window at her, she slowly turned away walking down towards the street parking. 

She fumbled with her keys when they dropped, she groaned as she leaned down to pick it up when she felt someone stand behind her. Jo quickly turned to look at the figure behind her, she cried out as she felt someone grip her throat slamming her against the car.

"Do you have what I ask witch?" Jo cried out struggling.

"I-I gave you the tongue! I-i don't know what else you need!" The girl cried.

"You are mine, witch, you gave yourself to me to save your lover." They growled. "You are mine till I free you from your servitude." 

It squeezed harder and she cried out whimpering. The figure growled as it let her go to backhand her hard as she fell to the floor coughing and panting as her throat started to heal, when it had healed to speak she rubbed her tender throat.

"He...got the stigmata like you said...." Jo coughed. "Before I said the spell and sliced open the tongue, the tongue bled and twitched when I entered the room with Dean inside. That's when dean started screaming in his sleep. He reacted the way you said...and it reacted to him" Joanna handed them the bottle of blood as they snatched it. 

"I...also know who your redeemed is..." The figure paused at Jo's words. "Lucifer."


	8. The Witch

_February 23, 1692_

Hands clamped over her eyes as she smiled, she knew these hands.

"I wonder whose hands these are..." Young Joanna smiled, as she slid her hands over the person's hands. "Eli?" The person stiffed, Jo knew who it was, but teasing was in order. "Maybe Thomas."

"My hands aren't that masculine." The girl spoke. Jo felt the hands be taken away as brunette frowned looking down at her.

"If I said a girls name you would have gotten jealous." Jo snickered.

"Why couldn't you guess me?" Bela chuckled.

"What's the fun in playing then?" Jo smiled looking up at her, by leaning her head back. The standing woman looked around before placing a soft kiss on Jo's lips.

"You are an idiot." Bela scoffed 

"I love you too." Jo laughed, as the girl tensed. "Bela, there is no one here to hear us."

"Can't help it." She brushed Jo's bangs out of her face. "If people found out..."

"What if...what if they did?" Jo stated.

"What do you mean?" Bela scoffed. "That's idiotic."

"I can do a spell." Jo whispered holding her hand. "That everyone will accept our relationship and we won't have to hide anymore."

"A spell?" Bela questioned. "I thought you said spells were dangerous."

"they are but-" jo stated.

"You said they were only for emergencies and they came with great sacrifice-" Bela stated.

"I would give anything to walk down the street holding your hand." Jo took her hand and kissed it.

"Why can't you just be happy with how things are?" Bela stated in a whisper.

"Because it's not FAIR! " Jo yanked away. "Madison and Gretel have been together shorter than we have but he's marrying her! I will never be able to see you in a white dress!"

"Jo-" Bela said sadly.

"Don't 'Jo' me!" Jo snapped. "Your mom is pressuring you to marry Leo, how long do you think you can avoid being married off to him?! I can't watch you marry another."

"I'll scare him off, just like the others..." Bela sighed. "I love you..." Joanna held herself as she sighed.

"I...I love you too." Jo stated as Bela wrapped her arms from behind Jo. She held her softly as the leaves blew, brushing their hair around. 

Bela was beautiful, smart, the daughter of a wealthy family.... She was everything someone could ever dream. Jo wasn't as fortunate as her, Joanna was a witch. On the poorer side, she kept pay by caring for the people in town, a healer is what they called her. just like her mother once was, Jo took magic and healing very seriously, never using it for personal gain. 

But this was for Bela right? Just because it benefited the both of them didn't count as personal gain.....right? Jo leaned back into her making a silent vow to make it better for Bela's sake.

"Wipe that frown, and put it upside down." Bela laughed. "I'll race you to the farm." Bela only laughed when Jo broke free from her arms to win the race. Bella ran lazily behind her, when Jo made it past the fence of the farm she laughed loudly cheering.

"I win!" Jo laughed.

"Only you care of winning a race." Bela snorted as they walked in. Bela's mother sat waiting for her, there was Leo standing besides her. He turned nervously twitching his hat. "...mother?" Bella stated confused.

"Pack your things Bela." Her mother stated calmly. "You will be moving into Mr. Canto's house this weekend. When you are officially married."

"No." Bela was taken back. "I won't marry him!"

"You are almost twenty, it is time to grow up! You are no longer a child! You will move into his home upstate." Her mother snapped.

"Mother-" Bela stated.

"No more excuses!" Her mother screamed as she stood, hand clenched as she instantly started to raise her hand but Bela slammed her reflex down. 

She knew Jo would have cursed her or killed her, or something. Jo looked at Bela. 

"...or I will happen to say something to father parish." She smirked, Bela froze.

"Jo...please go home." Bela stated shaken.

"N-no! you can leave with him! I-I'll never see you again if you move with him!" Bela knew she had no choice, she softly led Jo to the door. "Run away with me." Jo pleaded.

"I can't...I'm sorry." Bela stated in tears slamming the door on her. Jo started to cry pounding on the door. it wasn't till the law man came around, that Jo was forced away from the door and tossed away. She sniffed as she started running home, rain poured from the sky as she slammed open the door grabbing bottles from the shelves.

"I won't let them take you." Jo cried, as she started drawing a pentagram on the floor, she couldn't lose her too. Jo had lost her mom, never knew her dad, she was all alone till she met Bela after kids in town threw a rock at her, hitting her and knocking her to her knees. 

Most people feared her, but it was Bela who offered her a hand. They were fourteen then, it seemed like so long ago. Jo sat in the pentagram as she lit the candles, she had to save Bela. She had to make everything okay. 

"By the gods, stars and moons, I pray for your blessing, grant me this wish. Let everyone know and accept Bela and my love. Please... I wish to see her in white dress." Jo mumbled as she sliced her finger dropping the blood into the black pot, a black smoke came from the pot. She closed her eyes, her body felt so faint as she collapsed into the darkness. 

 

 

 

 

 

She woke her head was pounding, holding herself she sat up whimpering. Her vision was blurry like she got hit in the head, she rubbed her head feeling a pain in her finger. She hissed looking at the cut. 

"Bela..." She forced herself up bolting out towards Bella's house. She ran in as the house was empty, she heard sobs. Following them to see Bela's mother crying against her bed.

"Bela....w-where's Bela?" Jo stated, kneeling down, her mother looked rough up, as well as the house.

"They took her." She hissed.

"Why?" Jo stated gaining a smack to the face.

"It was your fault, witch! You corrupted her! You made her into a sinner! now they taken her to burn her at the stake!" Bela's mom snapped.

"W-what?! B-but they were suppose to understand!" Jo whimpered.

"We accept the fact you made my daughter a sinner! That you corrupted her very core! I knew your secret of witchcraft for her sake I kept it silent! Now look what it costed her...her life!" The woman hissed. 

Jo held her face, what...had she done? She started fumbling to stand as she ran out of the house, running towards the town square, she watched the crowd gather as she pushed through the crowd.

"You Bela, have been charged with witchcraft and sexual deviance, what do you plead?" Bella spat on the priest, her hands tied above her head as people started to scream for her death. Jo pushed harder as the priest dropped fire onto the mound. 

Jo screamed but it went unheard as she watched as the fire swallowed the mound and climbed up her white dress as Bela screamed. Jo held her hand out screaming as candles went out around as though they were all blown out at the same time. There were startled screams as the sound of a growl erupted in the dark, blood curling screams began, when the flames returned Jo was sitting in a puddle of blood, soaked to the bone as bodies surrounded her in the pentagram, she looked up at the burning corpse as blood dripped from her blond hair as a white wolf walked to her side, blood covering his white fur. The eyes an unusual color, making her know for certain it was a beast.

"Save...her...please." Jo choked tears down her face. "I'll give you anything." The beast said nothing as it opened his mouth clamping hard onto her throat. 

 

 

 

 

 

Waking up, however is easy as it seems, different however when you wake up in a coffin. Jo started to scream, fighting the walls. When she started kicking and screaming, when she felt the coffin creak and her foot went through the wood, dirt poured in. She started to kick harder as her coffin started to give way. She crawled, digging up through the dirt. When her hand broke free, a hand pulled her up she cough throwing up dirt as she wiped her eyes. She looked up at her savor. 

"Bela?" Jo called.

"Not quite." The girl smirked. "I am only borrowing this body to prove I kept my end of the bargain." She twirled for her. "Your sweet Bela will wake up here, a long way from town, with false memories, she will live to a long old age. You never will have met her." 

Jo looked down, she caused this, she caused Bela's death, it is all she can do to make up for it. 

"You in return will be my servant for years to come. You will do my bidding without hesitation. Do you understand?" The demon spoke.

"...yes... Mistress." Jo breathed a shaky breath.


	9. The Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tattoo looks like this:
> 
>   
> 

Lucifer woke to the feel of someone curled into him, he almost yanked away but the familiar feel of breath against his neck alerted him that Michael had been here last night. He slid his palm against his tight thighs, he noticed at tattoo that hadn't been there before. He circled the tattoo on his hip, it was a small roughly sketched mermaid, he slid his hand following the tail.

"Emilia drew it." A voice whispered staling him. "Did I scare you?" Michael said his eyes open softly watch him. He wondered how long Michael was watching him.

"No." Lucifer smiled kissing the tattoo as he lazily moved to lay back down kissing Michael. They kissed slowly, tasting each others tongues as if it was their last chance, Lucifer pulled back slowly to give his mouth a break. "I thought you would be gone when I woke up."

"Did you want me to be?" Michael asked.

"Never." Lucifer interjected. "I just...didn't know where we stood."

"We arent standing, we are flailing like fish." Michael stated in the dry humor, Lucifer loved him for.

"I'm serious..." Lucifer stated with a hint of seriousness.

Michael watched Lucifer slid his fingers into his spaces as he buried his face into Michael's neck.

"Where do you want us to stand?" Michael asked lazily closing his eyes nuzzling him.

"I want you home, living with me again...I want us... To be together again. I want to wake up to you every morning. I want lazy morning sex, I want to make you breakfast-hell every meal, I want to come home to you." Lucifer started. "I want slow make out sessions, I want to count the stars with you and take you on dates every night till you love me as much as I love you. I love you." 

Michael said nothing as he stared at him.

"Are you still doing drugs?" Michael stated.

"No." Lucifer stated, Michael deserved to know anything and everything that's changed these years. "I take medication for the pain in my leg only if its so bad I can't walk."

"Have you had sex since I left?" Michael asked.

"No." Lucifer stated. "Last time I had sex was the night before you left, with a doctor I worked with, it broke me knowing I couldn't remember the body of the man I loved. The closest I had to sex after that was with my receptionist at the time, the day you left."

"..." Michael said nothing as Lucifer laid tense next to him. "Have you been in love since me?"

"Never." Lucifer stated seriously. Michael nodded as he laid in his arms. "...have you?"

"I dated a bit, no one ever stuck." Michael confessed. "Its hard to move on when you weren't given a choice to stay..." Lucifer was quiet as he Nuzzled him apologetically.

"I hope...I can give you a choice to...stay..." Lucifer spoke softly as Michael said nothing, as a knocking cause them to look to the door. "Ugh..." 

Lucifer pulled away from Michael as Lucifer limped to the door flying it open. Of course Gabriel wasn't expecting that.

"I...oh." Gabriel stated staring at his dick.

"Eyes up here." Lucifer stated as Gabriel continued to look.

"I'm sorry to bother you but it's serious..." Gabriel stated.

"Is anyone dying?" Lucifer sighed annoyed.

"Well..." Gabriel started with confidence. 

"At the current moment." Lucifer frowned.

"No...." Gabriel gave a nervous chuckle.

"Goodbye." Lucifer started, Gabriel put his foot at the door.

"Lucifeeeer!" Gabriel whined trying to keep the door open with all his might. "Its serious!"

"I'm seriously going to fire you!" Lucifer struggled to close the door.

"It has to do with the four horsemen!" Gabriel cried not expecting the door to give way as he fell into the house as Lucifer closed the door after letting him in.

"Should probably start with that next time." Lucifer stated moving to sit next to but behind Michael, on the couch as Michael sat in his leg opening.

"Michael?" Gabriel blinked.

"Hi..." Michael waved slightly.

"I have great timing." Gabriel mumbled knowing he ruined a moment and felt bad as he sat at the next couch, Lucifer lit a cigarette. Gabriel tried not to look at the dicks of the men in front of him.

"You got 5 minutes." Lucifer blew out smoke, he went to hand it to Michael but he refused. Michael was a smoker, he didn't normally refuse, Lucifer could smell the cigarette smell on him, so he knew he didn't quit. 

He glanced at him curiously, before blowing smoke towards Michael's face, who softly swatted it away with not much thought. He didn't even realize he did it. Lucifer eyes returned to Gabriel as he blew smoke away from his lover.

"Well, we think someone is trying to bring upon the apocalypse." Gabriel stated.

"We got that with the horsemen comment. Why do you believe that-" Lucifer asked.

"You're basing this on the kids arm you made me read?" Michael commented his hands placed on his stomach as he relaxed against Lucifer.

"We have no reason to dismiss this." Gabriel stated. "No one just has markings appear with stigmata."

"..." Lucifer stated as he looked away blowing smoke.

"You know something." Michael stated noticing Lucifer tense.

"I promised I wouldn't tell." Lucifer shrugged it off.

"By who?!" Gabriel snapped angrily.

"By god." Lucifer stated back, as he sighed. "Look, god came to me when dean was a child. He told me to keep the boy safe, that He was the key to the end of all. So I used his gift to see us as an excuse to take him, but before I could save him he had gone mad by the supernatural beings he was blessed to see. I've kept him safe here-"

"Safe? With Alastair?!" Gabriel scoffed.

"What about Alastair?" Lucifer stated.

"You...don't know do you?" Gabriel blinked.

"Know what?" Lucifer questioned.

"Alastair's real last name is patience..." Gabriel hissed.

"Patience?!" Michael sat up.

"You know that name?" Lucifer questioned as Michael turned.

"Are you sure it's him?" Michael looked upset.

"Positive Cas worked a case-" gabriel started.

"Worked a case?" Lucifer chimed in angry.

"Uh Oh..." Gabriel paled and that's when he got it.

"CASTIEL NOVAK?!" Lucifer growled as he stood carefully moving his mate out of his lap.

"Look! I called Castiel because I was afraid Dean was in trouble! He's handled stuff like this before-!" Gabriel started.

"Castiel Novak almost ran both our jobs out of business!" Lucifer growled. "That security guard with a badge tried to get mother Mary's home shut down, 25 years ago. claimed it was inhuman, I told you if I ever saw him near here I'd get him arrested-"

"We never would have know about Alastair-" Gabriel started.

"If what you said is true I will handle Alastair!" Lucifer growled as Gabriel continued.

"HE HURT DEAN!"

"Dean hurt himself!" Lucifer snapped as Gabriel silenced.

"Believe me or not but the apocalypse is happening! They need three more seals to break!" Gabriel stood. "I came expecting you to help dean! You aren't the man I thought you were." 

Gabriel stood and stormed out, it was quiet as Lucifer sighed he went to pull Michael close, but he stood starting to dress.

"Where are you going?" Lucifer sat up putting out his smoke.

"To help." Michael had his underwear on and pants as he looked over for his shoes.

"Come on-"

"You come on! He's right, old Lucifer would have taken this seriously. He would have protected this kid right. Like god asked of him." Michael threw on his shoes, grabbed his shirt and jacket. He moved to the door, but a sighed stopped him.

"Give me a second to dress." Lucifer sighed, Michael could only slightly smile.


	10. The Sway

Dean held onto cas as castiel took him up the stairs. Dean happy for the odd affection and the odd need of a blindfold.

"You're an idiot." Dean chuckled.

"You said that already." Castiel stated.

"I hurt my hands, not my legs." Dean laughed.

"You are also blindfolded for a reason." Castiel smiled almost dropping dean, playfully as Dean yelped when Castiel laughed he frowned.

"Har har." Dean stated as he felt the cool air instantly hit his skin, he shivered, this room was freezing. "Are you taking me to a morgue?" Castiel laughed.

"Why would you say that?" Castiel stated sitting him on air duct.

"Because its cold, it smells weird." dean held himself as castiel took off his coat wrapping it around Dean.

"Ready?"Castiel asked as Dean nodded hesitantly before the blindfold was removed, dean's eyes widened as he realized. 

"W-we are outside!" Dean smiled.

"On the roof so be careful." Castiel chuckled.

"WE ARE OUTSIDE!" Dean screamed as he jumped down and up. He started spinning as he picked up the old leafs, touched the rocks that were randomly throw up there. He went to the edge laughing as he looked at the grassy hills that lead to this place, and the city just out of reach. 

"Cas..." Dean called. He ran up hugging cas, castiel hugged him back roughly, tears slid down his face as he sobbed into castiel's neck gripping him harder. "Thank you." 

"This is all I can get you now, but I promise I'll get you farther." Castiel held him, softly burying his face into his shoulder.

"How did you get me this far?" Dean asked softly.

"Bribery." Cas chuckled. "Its worth it though. I wanted our first date to be something...special."

"First date?" Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Surprise?" Castiel chuckled.

"Why..." Dean blushed.

"Why what?" Castiel asked confused.

"Why are you taking me on a date?" Dean asked. 

"Why wouldn't I?" Castiel chuckled not understanding.

"Because..." Dean looked down. Dean wasn't anything special, he was...broken.

"Hey." Castiel lifted his chin. "Right now I'm on a date with a man I am falling for and because i am falling for him I want to know every single thing I can about him. I want him to smile and laugh and to stop silently putting himself down." castiel looked deeply in his eyes, as dean didn't respond. "I once stole a candy from a baby." Dean started cracking up trying to keep being pouty but failed.

"What?" Dean questioned.

"The baby was an asshole, he deserved it." Castiel shrugged.

"Okay you can't just dismiss this story. Explain." Dean stated. 

"You tell a fact, I'll tell a fact. Got it?" Castiel smirked.

"Fine, my favorite color is Alice blue. Explain." Dean begged, castiel chuckled. 

"I was at a grocery store and a toddler thought it polite to toss apples at me. Kept nailing me in the head, his mother didn't seem to bother, being too interested in the store clerk. I asked him once to stop but he continued. So I walked up kneeling down to his level, snatching the lollipop from the kids hand. Just said 'no', stuck it in my mouth and heard him screaming as I left." Castiel shrugged.

"Really?" Dean snickered.

"Would I lie?" Castiel scoffed.

"How did it feel?" Dean bit his lip curiously.

"Fucking fantastic." Castiel chuckled, dean laughed roughly as he moved to sit on the air duct.

"One time my mom convinced me tampons were for girls ear, I stole my moms tampons and passed them out. Worried all the girls in my school would bleed out of their ears." Dean smiled.

"What happened?" Castiel laughed.

"Fact." Dean teased.

"My favorite meal is potatoes and steak." Cas stated. "What happened?"

"I got a award for my worry for public safety, my mom got a scolding." Dean smiled, as castiel chuckled.

"I once dared Gabriel to tell some random pregnant lady she was pregnant with god's baby and accidentally started a religion." Castiel snickered.

"If we are thinking the same woman, you started more than one." Dean laughed."...and I'm telling."

"You wouldn't!" Castiel went deep red. "I promised Gabriel we'd take it to our graves."

"I guess I can...for a price." Dean smirked.

"Name it." Castiel begged.

"Hmm." Dean smiled as he chuckled. "I want to know what Gabriel and you were talking about when I was drugged up by Lucifer's psychotic meds...I heard you talking but I was unable to move or respond. I made out words but..." Castiel paled.

"What...did you hear?" Castiel tensed.

"Nothing that made sense." Dean stated. "But I know it was about me. I want to know."

"..." Castiel stared at dean's innocent face. He had to tell him, eventually, he couldn't hide it forever but he didn't want dean feeling betrayed or feeling like he owed him for being his mate. "Okay, once we finish our date."

"Alright but no bailing." Dean glared.

"I won't." castiel stated. "Your turn?"

"I once adopted a cat and didn't tell my parents...for a year." Dean blushed.

"How?!" Castiel laughed. "How did you?!"

"Fact." Dean smiled.

"My favorite color is green." Castiel sighed wanting to know more of the story, Dean smiled.

"It was a baby kitten with one leg. Born that way, I felt bad for it and took him home named him bubbles. Granted I was ten, I was able to take my allowance to buy cat food. The only reason my mom found out was because I left the window open and he got out. I freaked out when I came home and cried for like two weeks straight. never saw him again. Still miss that damn cat." Dean looked down sadly.

"I'm sorry Dean." Castiel stated, cupping his face.

"Sorry, I got dark and ruined our happy bonding moment."

"I wanted to know everything. Good, bad and ugly..." Castiel stated as he pulled Dean into a kiss, it was soft and kind. "Please tell me everything about you...."

"You...really...like me huh?" Dean blushed.

"What gave it away the confession or the kisses?" Castiel teased.

"Your eyes..." Dean smiled as he buried his face into his neck."...I...think I'm falling for you too." 

Castiel's heart must have stopped he couldn't believe he was hearing this as he softly pulled him close hugging him it was quiet as they enjoyed the hug. After much time passed, dean smiled softly. 

"Once time when I was six I wore my mom's heels And I wore them to my first day of preschool. " Dean smiled, their hands slid into each others, as continued their date.

 

 

 

"Did we really have to stop to get something to eat?" Lucifer stated.

"Someone wasn't able to make me breakfast I was hungry." Michael shrugged as he got out of the car.

"Lucifer!" Gabriel came out panicking from the hospital. "Dean's not in his room."

"What?!" Lucifer growled.

"I think castiel is with him, so no need to panic!" Gabriel said panicking.

"I am going to kill your brother." Lucifer stated as a scream started erupting from the roof.

"Dean!" Gabriel cried out as the angels quickly turned towards the roof. within seconds the angels were on the roof, Michael helping Lucifer since he hadn't flown since his accident because his injuries, Dean was on the floor next to castiel shaking him trying to wake him up. 

Castiel was knocked out with a nasty blow to the head as a cloaked figure stood over them. You couldn't see its face because of the hood, but dean was crying trying to wake up Cas.

"Hey!" Gabriel's wings flared. "Get away from my brother!" The angel lunged towards the creature who stopped him in mid air with a flick of its hand freezing the muscles in his body as well as Michael and Lucifer. 

"Let us go!" They struggled as the person grabbed roughly at Michaels chin.

"He's beautiful." The creature spoke, the voice was feminine. Examining Michael’s face from under the cloak.

"Leave him alone!" Lucifer growled as the creature waved its hand and lucifer's cane was sent off the roof, and Lucifer tumbled forwards able to move. The creature grabbed Michael holding him close a long blade to his throat. Lucifer struggled to get to his feet, he knew he couldn't tackle the creature, his leg could never help him beat it. "He has nothing to do with this!"

"No, but isn't that life." The creature laughed as Michael hissed, it sliced a bit of his neck. "Oops, I made a booboo." Lucifer growled as blood slid down his neck. "I need a seal broken, and I need your tears to do it."

"I'll do anything! Please! Let him go!" Lucifer started putting his hands up pleading.

"Lucifer don't-" Michael yelped as the creature placed a knife to Michaels belly. The creature sniffed Michael loudly as it yanked his hair back.

"They always smell so appealing at this time...freshly impregnated angels. " the creature chuckled. "So annoying really, they smell like the best fucking sex you ever had." Michael yelped as the creature handled him roughly. “Damn, Angels get pregnant so easily and quickly. Just takes one time.”

"W..what?" Lucifer growled. "You're lying!"

"Lying? Why? Not happy with the idea of another baby? Ohh. What a shame, the last one went so well..speaking of which...Emilia right?" The figure chuckled. "...Maybe you should stay away from this one if you actually want it to live to at least ten." 

"DONT YOU DARE SPEAK HER NAME!" Lucifer growled his eyes red and glowing.

"Daddy?" A child called from behind him causing him to tense. Lucifer turned seeing a beautiful little girl, her long light brown hair in waves, her long eyelashes moved as she blinked her bright green eyes, she looked slightly shy and tired.

"Em...Emilia?" Lucifer gaped. "You can't be..."

"Daddy, what's wrong?" She asked blinking as Lucifer collapsed to his knees hesitantly he cupped her face. She was would, she was really here. He softly pulled her into his arms.

"M-my baby girl." Lucifer sobbed, Tears slid down his face, as he kissed her cheek and sucked in her sweet scent. " I'm so sorry baby...so sorry."

"Its okay daddy, god wanted me home a little early..." She hugged back softly as she pulled his face back to look at him. "God kissed my forehead and I was home, I went to heaven before the crash, daddy...but I told god to make you happy daddy. You been sad a long time daddy, no more sadness okay?" Lucifer nodded as she smiled. "You need to be a good daddy to my new brother or sister okay daddy?"

"I will...baby I will..." Lucifer's tears fell as she hugged him again.

"Before I go back to heaven daddy, I want you to know I forgive you daddy." Emilia touched his face softly.

Lucifer heard that as he cried harder holding her tightly as his tears started to glow. it wasn't till Dean's screams of pain, Lucifer turned seeing dean screaming wiggling on the floor in pain as blood poured from new wounds on his feet, looking like the ones on his hands. 

Dean was hallucinating again scratching and clawing at his skin, when Lucifer looked back to his daughter, she was gone. Lucifer turned back to Michael who had closed his eyes trying to block out dean's screams, as the creature ripped away from dean tossing Michael towards Lucifer who caught him.

"Tears of the redeemed?" The creature chuckled holding a glowing bottle." Two more to go, and what? You guys are the things standing in my way? Please." The creature laughed before dean's screams stopped and he wasn't moving or breathing. "Oh, he's coding by the way, wouldn't want him dying on us do we?" it smirked under the hood. "Chop chop." 

With black smoke, it was gone and they could move. Gabriel bolted to dean, pushing his head back he started to press on his chest doing chest compressions.

"You're pregnant?" Lucifer spoke weakly placing a hand to Michael's chest as Michael checked on Lucifer who was crying and in shell shock.

"We'll talk about this later-" Michael choked out.

"Michael get me some help or he'll die!" Gabriel yelled trying to get dean's heart to start. Michael stood as Lucifer tried to hold him to stay but Michael had already bolted to get help as Lucifer passed out.


	11. The Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emilia:
> 
>   
> 

"Are you going to tell him the truth?" Gabriel stated outside Lucifer's hospital room.

"That he didn't see emilia?" Michael stated. "That it was all in his head? No..." Michael chewed on his nails.

"Stop stressing." Gabriel insisted.

"We have two more seals till the end of the world! How can I not?" Gabriel placed a hand on Michael's and calmly talked to him.

"Its not good for the baby." Gabriel stated calmly.

"You know what else isn't good for a baby? The world ending." Michael huffed. "Plus, trusting the bad guy on my pregnancy results seems sketchy, they could be lying."

"I can run some tests-" Gabriel offered.

"Listen, I had unprotected sex with my ex husband in a moment of weakness, which we are trying to work out if that even MEANT something, now I may or may not be pregnant with the end of the world around the corner!” Michael snapped. 

“Why would I want to know if I will be dying as one person or dying knowing another one of my children is dying too?!" Michael snapped again, but Gabriel didn't take it offensively, he softly pulled Michael close. 

Letting him cry out his frustration, as he held him, it wasn't before Michael yanked away to hurl into a garbage can that the poor man slid down the wall to cry harder. Angels didn't get sick, he softly slid a hand over his belly, knowing a life grew inside him...

 

 

 

"Gabriel." Castiel choked out as he sat up holding his head.

"No, but it's nice you thought of me." Dean chuckled sitting curled up on the chair next to him.

"Dean." Castiel smiled softly, but his smile faded seeing how sick dean looked, he had an iv drip connected to his arm, he was pale, looked like he was dying. There was stitches on his chest, and dean coughed slightly pulling the robe to cover them.

"They...couldn't get my heart to beat. Gabriel had to operate." Dean stated sliding his hand over the stitches.

"You shouldn't have moved." Castiel panicked moving to him. "You're going to bust your stitches, let me heal you-"

"Gabriel tried...it doesn't work..." Dean hissed slightly as castiel worried, as he slowly moved out of his position. "Are you okay?"

"I healed." Castiel softly moved to pick dean up placing him into the bed.

"He had to manually restart my heart." Dean stated as castiel placed covers over him."He said I most likely won't make it if-"

"Stop." Castiel snapped.

"Cas-" Dean started.

"Stop okay?" Castiel wanted to be oblivious, he didn't want to rationalize this. 

Dean was human, these supernatural trials were KILLING him. Dean looked like he was rotting away, and there was nothing cas could do to stop it.

"..." Dean said nothing watching him before looking up at the ceiling. "...I want to break up." Castiel stopped fixing the pillows and tensed before he relaxed.

"We actually have to be dating to break up." Castiel stated with a upset laugh.

"Then do you want to be my boyfriend?" Dean asked as castiel said nothing for a few minutes then sighed.

"Not if you plan date me just to break up with me three seconds later." Castiel huffed.

"It wouldn't be three seconds...it would be a least eight. I'm classy like that." Dean laughed softly but Castiel wasn't amused or in the mood. "...Cas, I mean it...if you want to be my boyfriend, you can be...but it comes with a condition…”

“I get to tell you at anytime if it's over....I'm a time bomb Cas. I don't want you in the blast zone when my heart finally stops-" Dean sighed.

"I’M ALREADY IN IT DEAN!" Castiel snapped, dean was taken back never seen Cas angry like this before. "I'M STUPIDLY AND MADLY IN LOVE WITH YOU. I KNEW EXACTLY WHAT I WAS GETTING INTO WHEN I KISSED YOU ON OUR FIRST KISS AND MADE YOU MY MATE! STOP TRYING TO PROTECT ME BY PUSHING ME AWAY!” 

“I’M NOT GOING TO LEAVE YOU ALONE TO DIE! I PLAN TO BE THERE TILL YOUR HEART STOPS BEATING FOR THE LAST TIME. EVEN IF IT'S FORTY YEARS FROM NOW OR TOMORROW! I LOVE YOU STUPID!" Castiel screamed tears poured down his face as he started to angrily smash things in the room till he felt better. 

Dean watched him wreck the room, blinking absorbing everything Cas stated. When Castiel had pretty much smashed everything near him, Dean softly looked around at the broken TV, mirror, stuff all over the floor.

"Feeling better?" Dean asked.

"No." Castiel huffed his wings in distortion as dean moved over in the bed and castiel moved to lay besides him curled against him, the snuggled lightly as dean played with Cas' hair.

"So...I'm your mate huh?" Dean stated as castiel closed his eyes.

"Yeah." Castiel confessed.

"...I thought you mark your mates some how?" Dean asked.

"Its behind your ear." Castiel stated, dean felt the skin behind his ear.

"What is it?" Dean questioned.

"A kiss like bruise. Very light." Castiel stated, Dean blushed.

"I like it." Dean confessed, Cas chuckled.

"You can't even see it." Castiel playfully shook his head, They both chuckled as they laughed softly and it got quiet.

"I haven't marked you." Dean touched his cheek.

"You can mark me whenever you want. You can do it now if you want." Castiel shrugged.

 

"I want to wait and think about it. Want it to be meaningful you know." Dean stated as Cas blushed. "Does this mean we are technically married?"

"Technically." Castiel stated.

"Good..." Dean was quiet as he stated seriously. "Because I want a divorce." Castiel chuckled only when dean did as he kissed him.

"Shut up." Castiel whispered before kissing him again.

 

 

 

 

"Uh oh." Lucifer chuckled seeing Michael looking over some stupid magazine, chewing on his nails. "Biting nails serious?"

"Funny enough, Gabriel said the same thing." Michael flipped through the pages not caring what was on them. as Lucifer sat up on the hospital bed. He reached in his pants pockets grabbing his smokes, grabbing one and lifting it to his face. "You can't smoke that in here."

"Why not?" Lucifer asked.

"Its a hospital." Michael scoffed in disbelief.

"Just one puff. I'll let you gave one too-" Lucifer tried to bargain.

"I don't want one." Michael frowned, Lucifer stopped putting the smoke away.

"So you are pregnant." Lucifer stated simply.

"I'm not-" Michael scoffed.

"You stopped smoking, you did the same thing when you got pregnant with Emilia." Lucifer stated.

"I-I’m n-not-" Lucifer placed a hand on his belly, feeling it. Michael stopped talking, just let his mate feel his belly.

"Our baby." Lucifer leaned up nuzzling Michaels neck leaving kisses. "I've haven't been this happy in so long...I have my mate, a belly full of our child-"

"The apocalypse..." Michael whispered, Lucifer sighed.

"I won't let that happen." Lucifer stated seriously.

"And if it does?" Michael asked.

"What are you saying?" Lucifer questioned.

"I don't know! I'm just scared!" Michael sighed.

"Stop worrying! Michael!" Lucifer grabbed his face. "Michael, we are having a baby! A little you, a little me! God never would have blessed us for nothing...Michael we are going to stop the Apocalypse, I'm going to woo the shit out of you and we are going to raise a beautiful baby. Happy and apocalypse free. Okay?"

"Okay." Michael sniffed kissing him as Lucifer pulled back.

"We need a plan but till then we need to get dean far away from here." Lucifer stated.

"But where?" Michael asked, as a voice made them look towards the door.

" I know where. " Gabriel stood at the door. "Our family's old home up state it's...safe."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Michael asked.

"No way you're coming-" Lucifer frowned.

"Try to stop me!" Michael stated, Lucifer opened his mouth as the building started to shake. It was roughly shaking as people started climbing under tables. "The ground isn't shaking." Michael mumbled feeling the world around him with his angel abilities. "Something's causing the building to shake on purpose."

"Ouch ouch!" Dean whimpered as castiel carried him into the room with the three.

"I'm sorry dean." Castiel apologized. "Something's not right, we need to get out of here now!"

"He just had surgery! He shouldn't be moved!" Gabriel yelled.

"Faster we get him to the car the better! You can watch his vitals in the car!" Castiel stated as they got up, quickly they lead him towards the stairs, Lucifer struggled as well as dean as they got to the first floor. 

People were panicking, you could hear the mental patients screaming and freaking out from their cells, they they got to the main lobby as they ran towards the front doors, they slammed shut locking. Something was sealing them in. Gabriel and Michael tried to pull the door open but it wasn't budging.

"Try all you want." The cloaked figure smirked. "You aren't going anywhere." A demon in its real form stood besides her, and dean started to shake.

"That's...Alastair." Dean choked. The beast looked like he was dissected, different demons body ligaments replaced his old body parts. All that remained was his brain, he wore a collar like a pet and Gabriel shuttered.

"Oh? Was that his name?" The figure smirked. "Was THAT your name?" It kicked the beast, it whimpered but it did nothing. It was a beast, whatever she did to it, it lost its mind. "Sorry, angel got its tongue."

"What...did you do...?" Lucifer seemed in shock.

"Hard to believe I'm a bad person who does bad things?" The figured petted the beast who leaned into its touch. "Thought you'd be happy Dean, after everything he's done to you..."

"I wanted him arrested...not...this." Dean looked at the man that ruined his life, tortured him, drugged him, raped him. He may have been a monster but dean wasn't. 

Dean was good at heart, he hated him sure, would have gotten some satisfaction seeing him in a cage but never this. Dean wanted to throw up, from his injuries, from this, from stress and god letting this happen. The figure seemed honestly taken back by dean, but more like he insulted it's cooking then it having to do with his reaction.

"Today's your guys lucky day! " The figure smirked. "Only need one of you to die, as much as I'd love to see you vote on who I need it to be around the wee babe." It ushered to dean, with a slight head bob, dean froze. He KNEW that voice, only one person ever called him wee babe. "...and I need it to be a innocent."

"Take mine!" Lucifer pushed in front of them. "Let them go!"

"Cute, but I need the brain of an innocent. Not the brain of an idiot who got his daughter kil-"

"M....Mom...?" The figure froze, it turned its head towards Dean.

"Dean, it isn't-" castiel worried if he was delusional.

"Show me your face." Dean snapped, the creature made no effort to move. "SHOW ME!" 

The creature slowly grabbed the cloak hood lowering it. A young blonde stood in front of Dean, her eyes on Dean, as tears slid down his face. His mother, who he loved and adored his whole life... Was the monster slowly killing him? 

“Why...?" Dean choked out.

"Honestly...its nothing personal...in fact I wish it hadn't been you." Mary stated with a shrug. "What's done is done I'm afraid, cruel irony."

"He's YOUR blood!" Castiel growled.

"He is EVERYTHING I ever hated!" She growled. "Humans! They are weak, fragile! But god loved them more than us?! More than his children?! They need to be wiped out! Show daddy what happens when you play with outdated toys."

"You're an angel?" Gabriel whispered.

"Once. long ago." She started twirling an angel blade.

"Sammy, dad... Me...was it...some sort of joke?" Dean stated tears sliding down his face.

"..." Mary looked down. "When I was on my quest to find life, I give up hope to find it, I met john. he was charming, and in a moment of weakness I fell for him and had two little boys. Everything was...working....I could be this...Mary I sold to you, this mommy.” 

“...After Sam was born, you were playing in the library when you found my angel blade and pulling it out of its box, you tripped on the bench and landed on it. I came in expecting a dead son but you... You had stabbed it into your heart. It could have killed an angel..a human, but you, you had the angel light glowing from it.” Mary stated. ”..You healed pulling the blade from from your own chest. That's when I realized, the angel life I had been looking for centuries... Was the baby boy I gave life to."

"You're saying-" Castiel choked out.

"I'm saying to make all my happiest wishes of the apocalypse come true I have to risk the unknown consequences that could happen to my son." Mary stated coldly.

"This could KILL him! And you don't even care!" Castiel hissed.

"If he's lucky the angel inside him will fry him upon releasing it and take dean's body, or he will live in constant pain in his human body with the angel inside." Mary stated.

"I don't CARE what happens to me! What about Sammy?! You'll let him die?! he's innocent!!!" Dean snapped.

"His only sin being blessed with his murder weapon as his brother." Mary whispered. Dean was breathing roughly glaring at her.

"Back to the brain I require..." She smirked looking at them, not them. Gabriel.

"..." Gabriel took a deep breath. "Promise me you'll let them go?”

"I promise." Mary smirked.

"..." Gabriel stopped glaring at her. "Cas...promise me you'll end this."

"Gabriel no!" castiel growled. "I'm not letting you do this."

"You have no choice little brother." Gabriel stated as he started to take off his shirt. "Promise me, you'll name one of your kids after me okay? Gabriel, better than the first, second." Castiel nodded sadly fighting tears unable to hold his brother and hug him, as Dean struggled in his arms.

"NO! NO! NO!" Dean screamed struggling as Castiel tried to hold dean down.

"Stay strong, my friend." Lucifer took his hand shaking it before Michael hugged Gabriel tightly, Gabriel whispered something to Michael who started to cry as he smiled giving Dean one of his charming winks.

"Stay strong kid." Gabriel walked towards mary as Dean continued to scream pleads, when he stood before her. She yanked him close, holding the angel blade to his throat.

"Beast, kill them. Keep Dean alive." She stated as the beast slowly started towards them, but a swift kick and twist and Mary was being held by Gabriel. He held the blade to her throat.

"UNSEAL THE DOORS!" He threatened with the blade, as she growled and the doors opened. "GO! NOW!" Gabriel called as the four booked it, dean watched over castiel's shoulder. 

Gabriel was watching them as they ran, he didn't noticed the blonde nurse joanna come up behind him as she stabbed an angel blade into his chest from behind. His lights glowed as his body exploded with light, Dean screamed reaching towards Gabriel, but that's all he saw as he saw black, he started reacting to the third seal being broke. 

Castiel held him tight as Cas laid Dean into the back seat sitting next to the laying man. Dean’s head was on Cas' lap and Michael turned on the car and sped off. The dead silence as soft cries being the only acknowledgements to their new found freedom and their lost friend, as castiel prayed dean's heart didn't give out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R.I.P. Gabriel, his death was planned since before writing it. Though it didn't make it any easier. Hope you enjoy.


	12. The Thunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I made a playlist on YouTube for songs for my story, so if you want some tunes that fit the theme: Get Well by nachsie music playlist: http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLoGjXqVBJzsD8jWmaSimQfL5u8iAXmqG5

Dean awoke to the sound of a baby crying, he pushed himself up feeling the warmth of someone next to him. He turned seeing the back of a males head. with the man Facing away, dean looked under the covers blushing as he looked at the man. 

Yep totally naked. 

They both were. 

Dean could hear the baby cry harder as he leaned over trying to see who it was. When his eyes landed on the face, he relaxed. Castiel was asleep in his bed, naked, hot body laying next to him. How...when...not wanting to let the baby sound continued he took one last peek at castiel's.... Yum. 

Dean got up, respectfully putting on someone's boxers and walked around the house, he didn't exactly know the layout of the house, just started following the noise. He found himself in a nursery, blue and white seemed to encircle the circus themed room. The mobile danced above the baby's head as Dean looked down into the crib. 

A small dirty blonde hair child cried, fussing loudly, it violently kicked. His pale skin was adorable, he lightly brushed a three mole lined marking on the baby's hip as he slid his hands under the baby picking him up. The baby continued to kick and fuss, dean smiled sliding its baby blanket over him.

"What are you crying about little guy? You got a whole lifetime to cry! You don't need to cry now, you got free room, free board, and no such things as taxes-" Dean stated.

"You never once paid taxes." Castiel scoffed. Dean turned seeing Cas at the door leaning against it...naked.

"Y-you're naked." Dean blushed staring.

"You stole my boxers." Castiel eyed Dean.

"Oh." Dean looked down blushing. "Do you want them back?"

"Don't tease. You look great in my boxers but you also look great with them off." Castiel stated moving closer. "How's Adam?"

"Adam?" Dean looked at the baby who had calmed in his arms. "Why Adam?"

"I named him Adam because of my middle name which is passed on through my family. You named him Adam because 'that's boring, everyone names their first born after themselves' and named him after George Adamski, the Ufologist, because 'aliens'!" Castiel chuckled kissing Dean's shoulder.

"First born?" Dean was confused, was...this their child? Dean blushed, he just knew this baby in his hands was his. He kissed adam's forehead.

"Don't worry, we still have the rest of our day to start on the second one. " castiel kissed dean's neck, pressing against him.

"Let me put him down first!" Dean blushed placing the dozing off baby into the crib. Dean felt Cas turn him as castiel pulled him hungrily into a kiss.

Thunder boomed as castiel slipped his finger over dean's waist band but thunder instantly stopped this getting places make out session, Castiel hadn't realize dean tensed as he continued to lick Dean's jaw, sliding down the boxers when a hand stopped him. 

"Cas stop." He breathes as castiel tried to continue. "I'm serious." Castiel growled loudly as he tried harder but Dean lightly pushed him back. "I said stop." Castiel bit down roughly on dean's shoulder causing him to cry out in pain as he started to hit Cas. "OUCH YOU'RE HURTING ME!" 

Castiel grabbed roughly at dean's throat, gripping tighter and tighter as he started to shake him. Dean choked out for air as his vision blurred as he clawed and scratched at castiel's face as the shaking continued everything started to blur together, when focus returned to Cas' face it was Alastair's smiling who was staring at him gripping his neck not cas. He slammed Dean's head back, as he screamed in fright. 

When dean found himself being held down in water, he screamed water filling his lungs, as he struggled to fight. to live. It was like dying slowly, feeling the burning of death's cold fingers filling every area of his lungs clogging them one by one till all That remained was nothingness.

 

 

 

Castiel softly patted Dean's forehead with a cloth, it was...hard for him. His mate slowly dying in front of him, stuck in a coma. His brother dead. The only thing keeping castiel sane was the hope that his mate would wake. He wasn't eating, sleeping, he was slowly wasting away. 

Michael kept bringing him food but he would refuse it. The cabin was quiet, beautiful outside, they were alone surrounded by wilderness. Michael wanted a funeral for Gabe, but...castiel refused. Burying Gabe would bring the really that he's dead, and never coming back.

 

 

 

 

Dean awoke gasping, he turned seeing a naked castiel sleeping next to him. He looked at the clock 8:37 am. A baby was crying again, he slid his hand over his throat. 

No marks. 

Did he dream castiel killing him? 

No. It was Alastair. 

No. 

Alastair no longer was in his human form or had the capacity to be so. Dean got up seeing the baby fussing again, he softly picked up Adam. 

"Hey Adam." He softly soothed the baby, when a noise alerted him to someone watching. He turned looking, seeing castiel.

"Are you okay?" Castiel asked.

"W-why?" Dean stated taking a backstep when Cas got closer.

"You had a nightmare last night." Castiel eyed him.

"I did?" Dean bit his lip, Castiel frowned, but dean took a shaky breath."Yeah...I did....it must have been a dream."

"You need to take your meds dean." He softly walked over placing two pills in his hand. "It helps with the mental trauma." Dean glanced at the pills, blue and white small pills with a g on them. "You want to get well, right?"

"...Yeah." Dean threw them into his mouth struggling lightly to swallow them without water but he managed. Castiel kissed his forehead as he moved to the door.

"I got work, make sure you take your pills. That was the conditions we stated when I went back to work." Castiel stated.

"Sorry. I just....didn't remember." Dean stated rocking Adam. "...when did we settle down? Have Adam?"

"After we stopped Mary, we traveled. Had our first time in France, pretty sure Adam was conceived in Egypt. When we got pregnant we settled down in Scotland, been here ever since. Why?" He looked at dean.

"The last thing I remember was Gabe dying." Dean whispered, Castiel stiffened in response.

"Its because of your PDST. It really did a number on you Dean. It caused memory loss. The pills I gave you should also help with that." Castiel kissed him. 

"Everything will come back to you." Dean nodded taking that to hear, maybe he was just sick. Maybe he could get better.

 

 

 

When Adam started to walk it was a blessing, and a curse. He started getting into things he shouldn't, dean was slowly starting to remember, and with the new babies on the way, Dean was super happy. Happier than he's ever been. There was things he didn't remember...and the visions of castiel killing him every night were...horrifying.. 

They felt so real, but he just thought it best not to worry about them. He was pushing Adam on the swings, he giggled on the swing.

"High! High!" Adam giggled.

"You know this isn't real right?" A voice asked, Dean turned seeing Gabriel standing next to him, he was bundled up in a jacket because of the fall air. "Come on I think we know you already figured it out, I noticed you notice time fast forwarding. Waking up years later. Hadn't even had sex with fake Cas, but somehow another baby is on the way and I'm here?"

"Go away." Dean choked out.

"Its not dean." Gabriel sighed.

"So what if it is?" Dean pushed Adam. "I like it here, I have a family, kids-"

"Again, this is in your head." Gabriel stated. "What's hiding in here going to do?

"I'm happy-" Dean scoffed.

"Your hollow. The longer you stay here, the harder it will take to wake you up. Dean, you'll die in here." Gabriel watched him.

"Maybe that's what I'm suppose to do! Die!" Dean stated in tears. "If I die in there, no more seals right?!"

"You will die but the angel will remain in your body keeping it alive, it will be a sitting duck for Michael, Lucifer and castiel who WILL die protecting you! I DIED to protect you! Do not make it in vain!" Gabriel snapped, Dean flinched as the world became nothing but white as he looked around.

"Dean?" Castiel’s voice echoed, He turned seeing a pregnant Cas holding adam. "you...you're leaving us aren't you?" Dean was in tears as he ran hugging him.

"I-i can't let anyone else die. I can't let you die...I love you but you're not real...one day...maybe." Dean kissed Adam and castiel softly as he pulled away and turned walking towards Gabe in tears, as he watched castiel walking Adam away. "How do I get back?"

"Like this." Gabriel's voice started to change as he stuck his hand through Dean's chest grabbing his heart. Dean screamed in pain as he watched Gabriel's face morph into Mary's. "I need you and that stupid angel awake, Dean. I need the horsemen. I will bring the end of the world, Dean and the Death of all starting with that stupid angel castiel." 

 

 

 

Dean felt her squish his heart, and Dean's eyes shot open to the sound of his old hospital machine going off, Castiel came rushing in, as dean ripped the breathing tube from his throat coughing violently.

"D-dean?" Castiel looked like shit, thinning and looked like he only left his side ever to use the restroom.

"How long was I out?" Dean coughed rubbing his throat.

"Almost two months." Castiel had tears in his eyes as he moved hugging dean. 

"You heart didn't give out after the last seal, you just slipped into a coma. I borrowed these from a friend to make sure you didn't have to take you to any hospitals-" Castiel started. Dean leaned in kissing him, castiel was too surprised to kiss back.

"What I want from you right now is food, tons, one for you, one for me." Dean stated, castiel nodded as he booked it towards the kitchen as Michael walked past his door, a baby bump apparent. He turned to the source of making Cas move, and smiled seeing Dean awake trying to stop the beeping machine.

"Welcome to the world of the living.” Michael smiled.

"Welcome to the world of fashionably pregnant." Dean chuckled Settling to unplug the damn thing. "So...how far along are you? I'm sure angel's pregnancy is different."

"Technically four months." Michael sat down on the bed rubbing his stomach. "We have five and a half month pregnancies."

"Do you know what you're having?" Dean asked curiously, looking at his stomach his heart hurt for the fantasy child Adam. Adam wasn't real...

"I do, Lucifer doesn't." Michael stated looking at his belly. "Its a girl."

"A girl?" Dean looked at him, he knew it was going to be hard on both of them. They were slowly going to heal but this baby would be loved and cared for.

"We are going to name her Gabrielle." Michael stated. "Without him, she might not have lived past the hospital...but without sounding like harry potter horrible name making...I really debated about naming her after you."

"Me?" Dean questioned.

"Your strong. I like that. You...you keep fighting." Michael smiled.

"Thanks." Dean blushed.

"Can you do me a favor?" Michael asked, Dean nodded.

"Gabriel....we haven't been able to mourn him. Give him a proper burial...We are doing it tomorrow at sundown. if you can convince Cas to come..." Michael stated standing.

Dean nodded as Michael stood moving to the door, waving slightly as he left. Castiel came in fumbling with random assortment of food as Dean smiled.

"I didn't know what you want." Castiel choked out, Dean chuckled as he sat up taking whatever was closest. He watched Cas pull up a seat, taking some food to his mouth. Eating the first bit of food he has in months and Dean could only smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preg!Castiel is only in this chapter, in Dean's dream because there is no way physically Dean can. So if you do not like preg!Cas then I apologize, I personally do not mind either dean or Cas being pregnant, but since Dean is human. For the mental fantasy, cas had to be pregnant. If you want a Dean pregnancy story, Blue eyes is another story I wrote with preg!Dean. You can find that on my page. Thanks.


	13. The Heartbeats

"So I know for sure, three things." Dean stated after listening to castiel. "The angel life is inside me, Mary will stop at nothing to find me and three... you need a bath." Dean chuckled holding his nose as castiel snuggled next to his mate full and happy next to him.

"So do you." Castiel chuckled happily nuzzling him. "I would save you from my smell but I don't want to let you go..." Dean smiled and kissed him.

"Then if you don't want to shower. We can do something else." Dean breathed.

"There is no way I can eat again." Castiel moaned touching his stomach as he watched Dean move from under him and moved to straddle him.

"I'm not talking about eating." Dean stated kissing castiel' neck.

"Don't do that, I'm bloated and gross." Castiel groaned but made no attempt to stop him.

"Well, so am I." Dean laughed. "But I thought that we can get really dirty now, and then we can be clean after the shower.”

"Don't you want our first time to be more planned out? More...romantic?" Castiel blushed. 

"There is nothing more romantic than having bloated lazy sex with you at this given moment." Dean kissed him softly as Castiel slid his hands around his waist kissing him just as softly. 

Dean’s extremely large shirt hug like a nightgown to him with his boxers Cas bought him, castiel lifted Dean's shirt breaking the kiss to kiss up his chest scar which was healing nicely. Dean moaned as castiel slowly massaged Dean through his adorable boxers. 

Dean's breath hitched, as he let out a soft moan running his fingers through castiel's hair. Before he helped castiel take off dean's shirt completely, Dean fumbled with it throwing it to the side as he laughed. 

Castiel softly held him close lying Dean on the bed straddling him, as he started to pull off his own shirt. Dean smiled up at him running a hand down swollen belly giggling as well as castiel. 

This was all smiles, giggles and bloated bellies, as Dean fumbled with Castiel's pants. He had trouble getting the button off before he just gave up and tore it open, sending the button flying.

"Hey, I liked these pants." Castiel frowned. 

"And I like them off you." Dean mumbled.

They both laughed, both kissing each other again. Dean smiled as Cas managed to take off his pants, Castiel rolled against him. dean moaned as he pulled down Cas' boxers, god Cas was so long, Dean shivered. Pulling Cas to kiss him, castiel kicked off his boxers. He saw castiel moving to touch him when Dean laughed.

"What?" Castiel paused.

"I want you completely naked. Socks off." Dean laughed.

"...But I'm a socks on kind of guy." Castiel hesitated.

"Off!" Dean smiled, castiel groaned as dean giggled uncontrollably as Cas fumbled to get his socks off but stopped.

"Compromise! How about you see me completely naked in the shower, and I'll let you keep an item during sex on!" Castiel smiled nervously.

"You REALLY want to keep the socks on don't you?" Dean gave him a judging look.

"I hate having my feet cold." Castiel confessed, Dean cracked up as he nodded.

"Okay okay, then I want mittens." Dean started, no time at all Castiel fumbled out of bed covering his junk with a pillow and walked out of the room, there were distasteful moans of grossed out from Michael and lucifer. When he came back with mittens, and lube. Dean was crying in laughter as castiel closed the door tossing him mittens.

"Lucifer said you can keep those." Castiel stated putting lube on his cock, as he pulled the laughing dean into a kiss. Dean blushed when he felt Cas' hands slid against his hole lubing it. Dean slid on the gloves as castiel kissed his chest, sliding a finger in dean moaned feeling Cas' finger inside him.

"D-Do we need condoms?" Dean panted.

"Scared you might get me pregnant?" Castiel chuckled but dean held himself obviously upset.

"Alastair..." Dean stated, he wasn't sure if he had something.

"Angels and Demons are immune to human illnesses-" Castiel mumbled against his neck.

"But..you got a cold! Remember when I recovered from my overdose!" Dean looked confused.

"Uh..." Castiel gave a nervous laugh.

"Wait...You lied?!" Dean frowned sitting up.

"I wanted to mate you...thought it would be best to stay away and maybe the pull I felt would go away...but it didn't." Castiel smiled nervously, as Dean went red softly laying back down pulling him close.

"Obviously." Dean kissed him happily, he kissed Cas roughly as Cas pulled down Dean's boxers, Dean was shorter than Cas but made up for it in width. Castiel started to stroke Dean's cock, Dean gasped gripping his mitten hands as he felt Cas pull his finger out moving to position himself.

"Do you still want to continue?" Castiel whispered with care.

"Fuck me, socks." Dean chuckled kissing his lips.

"You got it, Mittens." Castiel chuckled pulling him into a kiss, roughly as he slid himself into dean. He felt dean tense and made sure to hold still. Dean had to rationalize this was not Alastair... This was his mate. His lover. 

When Cas felt dean kiss him back relaxing as he pulled Dean closer by the hips, he felt Cas move inside him. It was the best thing in the world, the full bed squeaking, the feel of Cas' sweaty body on his, he could swear Cas was doing belly rolls, and god it was the most beautiful thing in the world to dean. 

The sex was slow, taking their time on each others bodies, lasting a good fifteen minutes, dean's eyes were closed as he felt castiel pounding the one spot that made dean squeak the loudest. Squeezing the thumb of his mittens dean knew he was getting close.

"Cas-" was all Dean croaked out as he came all over their stomachs, Castiel rocking deep into him a few more strokes before he came into deep, panting as he collapsed on top of him. Dean was so tired, he laid there with his eyes closed.

"Now we are good and dirty." Castiel commented panting.

"Now this dirty guys taking a nap-" dean mumbled as castiel shook him.

"Whoa you promised a bath after this. We are taking one, you can sleep in the bath." Castiel picked up dean softly carrying him to the bath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sure this is what you were all waiting for, my pervious thought was not to have a sex scene with them, but my characters write themselves and I just go with the flow. Hope you liked it!


	14. The Funeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow, four chapters released today, I'm just real excited to see your reactions!
> 
> The song Michael and Lucifer sing is this: Elsie Clark - Oogie-Oogie Wa-Wa (1922): http://youtu.be/QFBtoBzf9yM

"WHOA!" Lucifer snapped seeing castiel naked with a pillow over his erection. "Come on man, no one wants to see that!" Michael was cracking up, looking at the weirdly naked man.

"I need mittens." Castiel choked out.

"You need a lot of things mate. Like therapy." Lucifer's groan erupted as he limped to his bedroom, coming out with lube and mittens. "Kept them, you nasties. I don't want them." 

Castiel seemed grateful as he bolted back towards the room. Michael was rubbing his belly, shaking his head. 

"Idiots." Lucifer scoffed.

"We were once like those idiots. I believe we conceived Emilia during the song oogie-oogie wa-wa by elsie clark in 1922." Michael smiled, Lucifer shook his head.

"You loved that song." Lucifer chuckled.

"I still sing it." Michael confessed and lightly started to sing. "Girls like simple things, Beads and ten cent rings..."

"They kiss you for a chocolate drop, Imagine if a fellow had a candy shop." Lucifer chuckled as he intertwined their hands.

'"And Oh! Boy! They'll holler "Ooogie oogie wa-wa! Oogie oogie wa-wa".' They sang together laughing. Michael slid his hands out of Lucifer's to snuggle into his arms and place his hand on his belly. Letting Lucifer feel the baby kick, they snuggled close on the couch.

"...did you ever read the letter?" Michael asked, Lucifer stiffened, knowing he was referring to the letter Michael had wrote when he left him.

"No." Lucifer stated shaking his head. "Never...had the courage...if I read it, I knew it would be over." Michael said nothing as he laid his head on Lucifer's chest.

"....it was blank." Michael said softly drawing circles on Lucifer's chest as he stopped.

"What?" Lucifer looked down at him.

"I didn't want it to be over too..." Michael confessed, as Lucifer breathed out a shakey breath. As tears slid down his face, holding Michael close as the both held each other. "I love you."

"I love you too..." Lucifer softly held him, he nuzzled him softly as he wiped his tears. "how's our little one?"

"Well. Kicking everyday." Michael smiled. "Are you thinking girl or boy?"

"Boy." Lucifer stated as Michael blinked.

"Why?" Michael laughed as Lucifer gave him a look.

"Because I had to guess so I can see how you react." Lucifer smiled. "Your eyebrows twitch when you know something. Its a girl." Michael gaped, as Lucifer smiled happily.

"Ah, our little Gabrielle!" Lucifer smiled kissing his belly, he softly lifted Michael's shirt to kiss his skin.

"I was thinking, Gabrielle Marie Thomas." Michael confessed, Lucifer stopped.

"Thomas? I thought you are calling yourself by your maiden name now." Lucifer asked.

"I thought about taking Thomas back, Michael Anthony Thomas it has a ring to it." Michael stated.

"Michael Anthony Little sounds better." Lucifer frowned, Michael was confused, did... he not want Michael back as his husband. "Michael Anthony little, Gabrielle Marie little and Lucifer McCall little. Sounds like a good bunch of name. We can be the little family."

"But you told me you wouldn't give up Thomas for a million years! You like the initials LMT, I remember you made a big toss about them-" Michael started with a laugh.

"I'm no longer that man..." Lucifer hugged him. "I want to prove myself to you every day. I take your last name because it is a name I need to strive to be." Lucifer stated, Michael smiled taking his hand, as he softly kissed him.

"Does that mean we are married again?" Michael asked.

"As long as you think I deserve it." Lucifer stated seriously.

"I do." Michael held his hand.

"Then, yes." Lucifer smiled pulling him into a soft kiss.

 

 

 

 

 

The sound of rain woke dean, he could hear the rain quite clearly, he opened an eye lazily to see castiel was leaning against the balcony looking out into the forest. Dean pulled the blanket close as he walked joining him.

"Hey." Castiel spoke softly.

"Morning." Dean leaned against castiel hugging him from behind.

"You smell nice." Dean took a deep breath.

"No thanks to you. you passed out." Castiel kissed his neck softly.

"I'm still sore..." Dean mumbled. "I love it."

"Good." Castiel turned hugging him. They stood staring into the green mountain side. "...Gabriel use to love it here."

"Did he?" Dean smiled softly.

"Use to think this was the closest we'd ever get to heaven." Castiel gave a small chuckle.

"Angel's don't go to heaven?" Dean whispered.

"Humans go to heaven...maybe that's why we live so long...there's nothing left for us-" Castiel started but Dean cut him off.

"Don't ever say that. Gabriel? Emilia? They deserve heaven more than anyone. I refuse to believe god forgot to give you your own." Dean snapped.

"...." Castiel looked down.

"Gabriel once told me a story about you two. I was having a attack, got out to the roof, wanted to jump. Gabriel was the one that caught me. He told me about when you're lost your dad. How it almost killed you after losing your mom too. He told me the only reason he was strong for you during his funeral was that it was raining. He...felt comfort in the rain, he pretended to be just as strong as you." Dean finished. 

Castiel said nothing watching the rain, as dean held him.

"Today's a good day for a funeral.." Castiel whispered, Dean could only nod.

 

 

 

 

"We are gathered here today to honor the death of Gabriel Killian Novak.” Lucifer spoke as Michael stood under an umbrella, holding his belly. Everyone was wearing black, dean held a blanket to his body as rain poured. Castiel stood staring at the makeshift stone tombstone. 

Dean and Michael had collected flowers for the gave, and it actually looked nice. They listened to Lucifer ceremony, it was touching as Michael and Lucifer spoke about how meeting was all thanks to Gabriel, and all the things Gabriel had done for them.

"We met in 1863, during the civil war. I was helping President Lincoln upkeep important documents, when I was attacked on a routine trip handling documents, when confederate soldiers killed my horse. They were going to take me and my notes when Gabriel heard the struggle while patrolling with Michael, without Gabriel hearing me cry out, I never would have been brought to safety. I passed out and woke up safe in their camp." Lucifer continued.

"Gabriel was Lucifer's doctor, I remember bribing him for information. 'What was his name? what was his favorite color? Is he single?" Lucifer chuckled. "Got a shit ton of money from me." Michael stated.

"When I was well, and ready to continue on my way, Michael stopped me and asked me on a date. Michael were so nervous, and I agreed. We've been together ever since." Lucifer smiled softly.

"The only reason I got the courage was Gabriel." Michael smiled softly as Lucifer spoke. "Promised me I would regret it for the rest of my life, and...I would have. I couldn't imagine my life without you. Thank you Gabriel..." They Nuzzled each other as they moved back to let someone else talk. Dean stepped up to talk, he knew castiel wasn't ready yet.

"Gabriel was giving me a check up one night at the hospital, I was off my medications for the day for the tests he needed to perform, he was the nicest doctor I had. Actually talked and listened to me....I once asked him why he wasn't married or had any kids. He told me he was meant to do so much more, he told me it's normal to find someone and get married. Have kids. He said he never once had a boring life and he wasn't going to start now.” Dean smiled sadly.

“I told him at least he could have the chance...that all I wanted was boring. Boring partner, boring kids, boring life in a boring house....he looked me in the eyes and said dean I promise you if you want boring life has a funny way of giving you what you want." Dean chuckled. 

"Not that Cas is boring, but...when I was in my coma. I dreamed of us together, raising a family, and despite you killing me in the coma every night brought on by the seal induced coma....I found happiness in our children, in our family dinners....you'd hold me, kiss me....and despite dying...I wanted that.” Dean blushed.

“I want to thank Gabriel, because he was right he was meant for so much more. He...gave me happiness and a chance to have that boring life I wanted...we will stop Mary...I promise Gabe." He set a flower on the grave before walking away back next to Cas. it was quiet before castiel finally walked up to the tombstone, he softly caressed the tomb.

"You...raised me after mom and dad died, you sacrificed sleep, free time, and you life to care for me when no one forced you to. I remember you slaving away to make sure I ate, I remember you putting yourself to school but still coming home to read to me every night...you made me into the man I am today...and I hope your proud..." Castiel started to cry as dean moved to him. "It should have been me..." Dean help him hugging him as he let castiel cry it out, he was unsure when Michael and Lucifer left but Dean and Cas were soaked. 

 

 

When castiel finally stood, they walked inside, castiel looked so hollow, dean was able to get him into the shower. Castiel let dean strip him and the shower of the warm water stung his ice cold skin. Dean started walking away but was stopped by Castiel's hands on his soaked jeans. Dean turned seeing castiel gripping him, begging him not to go. 

Dean got the hint as he stripped off his own clothes climbing in with him The sex they had night, it was needy but slow, Castiel took him in the shower and Dean welcomed his body to him. As well on their fresh sheated bed, once Cas could continue, they did, touching and kissing. They moved with each other, it was only when the human could no longer keep up that castiel was able to let him sleep, kissing Dean's neck and whispering love into his ear. 

Dean could get use to this.


	15. The Show

"Michael? Are you ready?" Lucifer called as Michael nodded putting on his coat.

"Where are you going?" Dean yawned from the door, it had been two weeks since Gabriel's funeral, and castiel was starting to come around. Slowly accepting His brother was gone, and exiting his room to do things.

"We are going to town for supplies-" Lucifer stated.

"Can I go?" Dean smiled.

"Is it safe for you to?" Lucier questioned.

"Please! I want to get out of this house! I left the asylum only to be locked in here." Dean pouted.

"But-" Lucifer looked conflicted.

"We will all go." Castiel stated as he buttoned his pants. "Get dressed dean, if anything goes wrong, we get in the car and go okay?" Dean ran up hugging him, before bolting to get dressed.

"Castiel-" Lucifer objected.

"We will be fine Lucifer." Castiel insisted as he grabbed his shirt from the back of the sofa. "Bundle up dean it's cold from the snow." 

Dean came out five minutes later with the mittens Lucifer gave him, light blue jeans, a long sweater and castiel quickly slid on a beanie onto his mop of dirt blond hair.

"Why am i the only one dressed up so heavily?" Dean questioned.

"Angel's don't get cold." Castiel mumbled. "My human mate however does." He kissed Dean's nose as he walked with him towards the car. They all hopped in, with castiel driving making

"What about obviously pregnant here?" Dean looked at michael.

"My disguise hides my pregnancy, you can see through my real form so that's why you can see it." Michael offered kindly as the car bumped roughly on the unpaved road.

"Oh." Dean stated.

"Plan time. What happens if we see danger?" Castiel stated.

"Run to the car." Dean questioned.

"Dean, you run to me." Castiel stated. "Michael and Lucifer, you fly the hell out of there got it?"

"Why can't I fly with you guys?" Dean questioned.

"We fly at extremely fast speeds, it would suffocate you." Castiel shrugged.

"OOh." Dean stated.

"Everyone got the plan?" Castiel asked.

They nodded as castiel rolled his neck, his hands tense on the wheel as they pulled into a parking lot. The world had changed since dean has been locked away, Dean instantly got out of his car, castiel trying to follow him. 

"Dean wait!" Castiel called.

But dean had already stopped looking around, he was spinning looking around at the shops, streets, the cars, the people, god dean was free. It wasn't till a car honked at him that dean realized he was just standing stupidly in the middle of the road. Which he quickly moved back to the parking space where he hugged Cas.

"I GOT HONKED AT! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?!" Dean said happily as castiel softly hugged him back.

"Yeah..." castiel smiled.

"Careful guys, we aren't exactly at the a capital of homosexual friendly here." Michael stated. 

Castiel pulled back as he smiled softly at dean. He had almost forgotten the world had a completely different view of things, He had been so wrapped up in Dean and His world of acceptance and love that it took him a second to remember humans wouldn't accept them.

"In the south?" Lucifer chuckled sarcastically. "You don't say."

"South?" Dean questioned. "Where are we?"

"You don't know?" Lucifer questioned.

"I was in a coma when we left and never left the cabin, I didn't think it important to know." Dean stated.

"Wake forest, North Carolina." Michael informed him.

"Long way away from Topeka, Kansas' state mental hospital." Dean mumbled as Lucifer nodded.

"Dean...can I talk to you for a minute?" Lucifer asked as dean nodded in return. "We will be right back. Five minutes tops." Castiel nodded watching them walk down the street. 

"I...I don't expect you to forgive me... " Lucifer limped next to dean. "For everything you endured...I wasn't in the right place to be head of hospital. I should've cracked down harder-"

"I don't forgive you, no...but if it makes you feel any better, that place...there was no stopping the corruption. I know you worked hard to try to keep that place functioning but the corruption was bigger than you could ever hope to contain. I mean...Alastair was feeding you false information from the beginning...saying I had lost my mind...that he could cure me…” Dean started.

“I don't blame you for what others have done...and I...know it was a good place before...Emilia passed. But saint Mary's...was like an open wound...it was infected... You at least pulled yourself out before it swallowed you too..." Dean stated. "I can't forgive your ignorance... But one day...I see you earning it every day..." Dean stated.

Lucifer looked down, dean could tell this killed Lucifer now that dean was no longer a name on a chart but his friend. Dean softly hugged him, as Lucifer tensed. 

"But I do call you a friend..." Dean stated, when dean pulled back flowers were shoved close to his face and he smiled. "Oh!" 

There was a smaller man with a curled mustache in a leotard holding out a little bouquet.

"For you sir!" the dwarf stated as dean took them.

"What is this for?" Dean smiled taking them.

"The cirque is in town for one night only! We are invited all to come and enjoy only for a couple of coins!" The man spoke, Dean smiled.

"We HAVE to go!" Dean insisted to Lucifer. "Sammy and I always wanted to go!"

"You will have to talk to Cas-" Lucifer stated unsure.

"Castiel!" Dean turned after thanking the man and booked it to castiel almost slipping on the snow as castiel caught him. Dean was laughing catching his breath. "Can we go to the cirque tonight please?! I need to feel if the bearded lady's beard is real!" dean begged.

"I don't know-" Castiel hesitantly spoke.

"Come on, it's one night." Michael stated.

"Not you too." Castiel sighed.

"I'm curious about these...humans." Michael stated.

"Where is it?" Castiel groaned.

"Uh..." dean didn't get any info.

"It's three blocks that way, you can't miss the tent." Lucifer limped over. "Lucky for you I asked for more info."

"PLEASE!" Dean begged.

"Okay okay." Castiel chuckled. "Let's get our supplies, some new outfits and we can come back tonight. Only if you eat your veggies."

"DEAL!" Dean smiled hugging him.

Everyone walking into the cirque gates was fancy and dressed up, and dean felt uncomfortable. Though Cas had bought him a suit, dean felt like a boy playing dress up.

"You look great." Castiel stated as they paid for their ticket. "Though I must admit I can't decided if I like them on you or off you." Castiel whispered as Dean blushed.

"Get a room." Lucifer mocked as Michael laughed, they walked around before they would watch the show. Dean ran quickly towards a game.

"Can I play?!" Dean touched the table as he looked at the game.

"They are rigged, no one wins." Lucifer chuckled.

"Sure dean." Castiel paid the man as dean tried to play, it wasn't good at first but dean got better and soon the big letters lit up winner. Smug dean walked away with a small glass faced clown. It was a smiling white face clown, cheeks red with blush, had on a soft long red hat that matched its half red and half gold soft belly. Its arms and legs glass and clang together as dean walked. "Good job dean. Did you get the one you wanted?"

"Yes." Dean chuckled. "Sammy hated clowns. I just find it ironic."

"How did you win?!" Lucifer said in disbelief.

"Magic!" Dean chuckled as he hugged the doll.

"Let's go see the show." Michael insisted.

"We will after I win the baby a doll!" Lucifer puffed out his chest as he went to try. 

 

 

 

After almost thirty minutes of frustration, dean won Lucifer a doll who grumbled and accepted the high flying trapeze glass doll with the soft belly. Michael followed clutching the doll close to his chest as they made their way to sit down. They watched as people flipped through the air, they watched a lion tamer, and a lot of acts. Dean was happy to see the bearded lady. When the show neared the finally the ringleader called to the audience.

"I will need need two people from the audience!" The fat bald man chuckled as dean raised his hand forcing Cas' hand up as well. A lot more people also raised their hands but the spot light landed on them and Dean stood yanking castiel along. "Hello! What are your names?"

"I’m-" dean started but castiel cut him off.

"Sam, I'm Gabriel." Castiel stated as everyone clapped.

"Well Sam, Gabriel. You will be participating in a little game of how well do you know. You will compete with my psychic miss. Lady eclair. Your partner will write down answers to our set questions if you get them right, you win, wrong and certain death is certain!" The crowd roared as the ring leader winked playfully to assure there will be no death. "Who wants to be in the box?"

"Me!" Dean smiled.

"Alright Gabriel. You'll be answering the questions. please enter the box while dean writes down their answers. Just so the audience knows you aren't peaking." Castiel sighed and climbed in, he heard the box lock, it was dark as he heard Dean writing and talking to the ring leader. They made small jokes and the audience laughed. When the box unlocked Castiel came out. 

"Alright Sam, your turn." Dean smiled at castiel resisting the urge to kiss him before being helped into the box by the smaller man who gave him the flowers earlier and the door locked on the box. 

"Alright, Gabriel come sit at our lovely table." He lead him towards a table with a crystal ball, castiel rolled his eyes and sat. He didn't believe in this human mind tricking, the psychic most likely read the answers and this was all rigged. "Miss. Lady eclair!" 

A young blonde woman came out. Her hair in a ponytail looking like a belly dancer or some sort of genie. Her mouth was covered in a red see through cloth that matched. She bowed before sitting as she looked to the ring leader. 

"Are you ready Gabriel?" The man asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Castiel sighed.

"Ready miss. Lady eclair?" She nodded as she started to wave her hands over the ball.

"Let's do a easy one. Miss. Eclair, let Gabriel answer." The ring leader smiled. "What is Sam's eye color?" 

"Green." Castiel stated as a pretty lady held up a point and bells rang.

"Now just keep it up the whole game. Twenty questions! Remember his life is at stake!" The audience laughed. "I will let miss. Lady eclair go easy on you for the first five questions. First question starting with easy ones of course. What is Sam's middle name?"

"Alexander." castiel rolled his eyes as the bell went off.

"Two points for Gabriel." The ring leader smiled, Castiel wasn't going to take this seriously.

"What is Sam's least favorite weather?" The ring leader asked.

"Thunderstorms." Castiel sighed.

"What chore does Sam absolutely hate doing?" The ringleader asked.

"Laundry." Castiel chuckled.

"What is Sam's favorite part of his body?" The ringleader smiled.

"The skin behind his ear." Castiel answered, the crowd roared as castiel rolled his eyes.

"Five out of Twenty. Not bad." The ring leader laughed. "Miss. Lady eclair. Don't hold back." She nodded. "next question. What's Sam's lucky number?"

"Eighty three." Lady stated, castiel honestly had no idea so when the bell went off, castiel shrugged not really caring.

"Ooh! Tough luck." The ring leader stated as a scream from Dean caused castiel to jump up. He looked towards the box, a sword had been slammed into it.

"Dean!" Castiel called.

"I-im okay!" Dean choked from the box he backed away from the sword in the small box.

"Sit down." The ring leader stated threatening, Castiel yelped as he felt his arm ready to snap And forcefully sat down.

"We don't want to play anymore!" Castiel snapped.

"Then miss. Lady eclair wins and he gets more swords. Want to save Dean? Play." The ring leader threatened. The ring leader knew dean’s real name, something was wrong. He had no choice but to play. "next question number seven. How tall is Dean?"

"6'0"!" Castiel guessed, but he honestly didn't know.

"6'1"." The Lady Eclair spoke, Dean yelped again as another sword entered the box.

"If Dean were a superhero what powers would he have?" The ringleader asked.

"Hamburger lazer eyes!" castiel breathed out thankful he knew the answer before lady.

"Six points for castiel. two for lady." the ring leader chuckled as the crowd laughed, but castiel realized something. 

The voices were generic laughing, he looked to the audience realizing they were all rotting corpses, exception of Lucifer and Michael who were fast asleep in the audience most likely by some supernatural reason. 

"Question number nine. Has Dean ever cheated on a test?" The ringleader asked.

"Everyone's cheated on a test." Castiel scoffed.

"No." Lady eclair spoke, causing another scream meant Cas was wrong, lady smirked.

"Number Ten." The ring leader continued. "Does dean believe in a god?"

"Yes." Castiel panicked. "He believes in god though he wishes at times he wouldn't."

"Correct. Number Eleven. What's dean's favourite Nursery Rhyme?" The ringleader asked.

"Uh-" Castiel panicked.

"Hush, little baby, don't say a word, Mama's going to buy you  
a mockingbird...And if that mockingbird won't sing, Mama's going to buy you  
a diamond ring." Lady sang softly, dean could hear everything as tears slid down his cheek.

"M...mom..." Dean cried missing the mother who sang this to him, not the monster she became, he screamed when a sword slid through cutting his cheek.

"Seven castiel, Four lady." The ring leader continued. "Question Twelve. What's your favourite children's story?"

"I don't know!" Castiel growled. "I need more time!"

"Die kleine Hexe by Otfried Preußler. his mother use to read it to him, made him learn German to read it." Lady stated in perfect german as she said the title and author. Dean yelped as a sword got too close to his...crotch.

"Seven points for castiel, Five for the beautiful  
lady." The ring leader stated, as the fake cheering continued. "Question Thirteen, What fairy tale character would Dean most associate with?"

"Hansel from Hansel and Gretel. " Castiel said quickly. "He was abandoned by his parents, with only his brother."

"She had no name, cruelty to her story." Lady stated looking at the crystal ball. "She visits a sea witch and trades her tongue for legs, even though it will feel like she’s walking on jagged swords and is turned to sea foam when the prince rejects her. Just like her name she is forgotten, only her title remains. The little mermaid." 

Dean tensed, this was one story that made him tense, he felt strongly for the girl with no name. She gave everything for someone she loved, living in pain just to see them smile... He could relate the prince to his father...dean looked down as a sword clipped his knee and dean screamed loudly holding his wound.

"Almost a tie." The ring master chuckled."seven questions left. Question Fifteen, What's the best way to Dean's heart?"

"Pie!" Castiel practically screamed.

"Eight to Six." The ring leader frowned. “ Fifteen, what word would dean describe himself as?"

"Human?" Castiel asked confused.

"Monster." Lady stated. "He destroys everything he touches, his family, yours, monsters hurt those around them." Dean screamed as a knife pierced his shoulder.

"Dean!" Castiel could smell the strong scent of blood.

"I'm okay!" Dean hissed.

"Eight to Seven." The ring leader chuckled. "Sixteen, Does Dean believe in love at first sight?"

"No." Castiel breathed.

"Nine to Seven." the ring leader frowned. "Seventeen, What is Dean's first proper memory?"

"I-I-" Castiel choked out.

"His first memory was falling out of a tree at Four. He snapped his arm in half and needed to sit inside under lock and key till he healed." The lady spoke, Dean screamed as a sword slid past his stomach.

"Nine to Eight. What is Dean's one major weakness?" The ring leader asked.

"His brother Sam." Castiel panicked in worry.

"Castiel Novak." Lady spoke, rubbing the crystal ball as dean screamed again.

"Last two questions!" The ring leader slammed his hands on the table leaning forward face to face with castiel. "What will the final blade pierce?"

"His heart!" Castiel panicked as lady spoke.

"His carotid artery." Lady spoke. "The blade will go straight against his neck."

"Last question." The ring leader stared dead into Castiel's eyes. "What emotion do you think dean is feeling right now?"

"F-Fear." Castiel whispered as the ring leader smirked as a scream cut short.


	16. The Fight

Castiel booked it off the chair and forced the box open only to cry out and turn away. Dean wasn't in the box, Gabriel's decomposing body cramped inside and castiel could only turn and hurl. 

He felt sick. 

Seeing the swords dug into Gabriel's body. He could hear the ring leader cackling getting more and more feminine, till the top hat was thrown up into the air and was caught. Blonde throwing it on her messy curls, as she chuckled.

"What? You really think I'd kill dean?" Mary laughed. "I need him alive you idiot. I give you props though, you did try hard. Technically ended on a tie, no matter my lovely assistant Jo was lovely. Bow Jo! Bow!" Jo frowned slightly as lady eclair bowed, the spell on jo’s appearance faded.

"Where's. Dean." Castiel demanded as he turned growling to her.

"Safe for now." Mary frowned. "I put a lot of effort into this? At least you could clap." Mary nodded to Jo who got the hint, making Cas clamp his hands with her powers. "That's better!"

"Bitch!" Castiel growled.

"That's no way to speak to your mother in law!" Mary frowned as she took a breathe. "I'll forgive you if you give me your heart."

"You’re fucking nuts." Castiel growled threatening to turn into his real form and kill her but Alastair, the beast came from the shadows to protect her.

"Need incentive?" Mary smiled as she waved her hand as Jo appeared behind Lucifer and Michael with twin blades in her hand. 

"Stop-!" Castiel cried out.

"Need more?" Mary smirked as she pointed to the ceiling, a glass water tank held from a chain, full of water. Dean banged on the glass, running out of air, he roughly kicked at the glass. But it did nothing but threaten to break the barely holding chain. "Will he suffocate or fall to his death first? Hmm."

"You won't kill him! You need him!" Castiel growled.

"But it will hurt you. So maybe there's some sort of win. I need your heart. If you won't willingly give it, its no use And he's worthless to me. I'll wait for the angel to be reborn, and just kill you, dean would be dead so it would just to keep you out of the way. I'll win....time's ticking-" Mary smirked.

"Take my heart!" Castiel stated. "As long as Michael, Sam and Lucifer are not harmed!" There was no point begging for dean's life, that angel hiding dormant in dean will kill his human shell, this will kill castiel, and all left to worry about were Sam which he promised Dean he would protect, Lucifer and michael.

"Deal." Mary stated slamming her hand into Cas' chest grabbing his heart as he screamed and the room engulfed in white. 

 

 

 

 

Castiel shot awake gasping for air as he grabbed his heart on his chest, he couldn't feel a hole but his heart wasn't beating.

"Weird huh?" A voice stated. "Being dead." Castiel turned seeing Dean with a white shirt and white pants, bare foot with giant white wings.

"Dean?" Castiel asked, unsure.

"Not quite." The angel smirked softly. "...But I'm not kidding, you are dead."

"Dean?" Castiel repeated now asking if dean was dead too.

"Not exactly. We sort of...joined." He touched his chest. "Dean has suffered..."

"..." Castiel had no words. "Who are you?"

"Stupid question don't you think?" The angel glanced at him and castiel sighed, he was right. This man wearing dean’s face was Life.

"Where are we?" Castiel changed his question.

"Better question, still stupid." Life shrugged. "...purgatory. The space between life and death...listen, I needed to talk to you, before I can't. "

"Wh-" Castiel started but was cut off.

"There is one way to kill me." The angel walked up to him softly. "...But it requires great sacrifice-"

"I'm already dead what more do you want?!" Castiel growled.

"..." The angel said nothing. "I can only be killed by the one person who doesn't want to kill me..."

"Sorry, I'm not the guy." castiel growled. "No offense, but you ruined Dean's life! Why wouldn't I want to kill you?"

"Because the ultimate sacrifice is killing Dean as well. To stop the apocalypse you must stab a blade through my heart killing Me as well as Dean." Life looked away.

"N-no!" Castiel choked out upset.

"I'm sorry its the only way." Life sighed sadly, the angel of life paused as though listening to something. “...There’s someone who wants to talk to you.”

“What?” Castiel choked out as the angel started to glow, and the angels of life shattered, feathers floated around them as the glowing faded. 

“C-Cas?” Dean choked out, as Castiel yanked him instantly into a hug. This was his mate.

“D-Dean.” Castiel breathed hugging him tightly.

“I-I don’t have much time. P-Please!” Dean whimpering holding him tightly.

“D-Dean?” Castiel pulled back cupping his face with worry.

"I love you, socks...Please... Break me from her spell. Save the world. Find me." Dean whispered, as Castiel looked at him conflicted.

“D-Dean I-” Castiel started but was cut off, Dean pulled Castiel into a kiss, the kiss was short as air filled his lungs. 

 

 

 

Castiel woke up cold on the floor Lucifer and Michael trying to shake him awake.

"I SAW him move!" Michael cried. "You saw his chest heal! He's not dead!"

"There's no way someone could live through that." Lucifer scoffed.

"I-I wouldn’t think so." Castiel sat up coughing. “I’m with him.” 

"You’re alive!" Michael smiled happily.

"How?" Lucifer questioned in shock. "I-Is that an angel blade?!" Castiel looked at the blade in his hand, gift from life.

"Life brought me back." Castiel held his chest rubbing it weakly.

"That was nice of him-" Michael nodded.

"To kill him." Castiel finished.

"Oh." Michael choked out.

"...and dean as well." Castiel looked away obviously upset.

"What?!" Michael choked out.

"He's right...dean would rather be dead, then a murderer." Castiel looked up.

"There HAS to be another way-!" Michael cried out but was cut off.

"...okay. What do you need us to do?" Lucifer started.

"Lucifer!" Michael gasped. "No! We aren't letting him-"

"Run. Run as far as you can. I will find you if...if I live long enough to kill life. Otherwise, maybe you can hide long enough to survive and find another way to kill him." Castiel stated seriously.

"Good luck Cas." Lucifer stated softly taking his hand and grasping it reassuringly, Castiel needed that.

"WE ARE NOT-" Michael didn't have time to finish as Lucifer gripped him and they were gone. 

Castiel took a breath as he stood, touching his chest. His chest hurt but dean needed him. Castiel groaned as he limped to find dean, wondering if what was keeping him going had a time limit.


	17. The Mark

"So you're the horsemen." Mary smiled happily, Death stared at her the other three stood behind him, watching him. "Do you speak?"

"I speak for the four." Death spoke sent a shiver up Mary's spine. "We are of one being, one voice."

"Good." Mary smiled. "I brought you back, I made you return to life. I am your master-"

"We have no master." Death snubbed as Mary looked towards Jo who tried to use her powers on him, Mary wanted them not learn their place as her servants but death started to chuckle. "A witch? Cute."

"Look!" Mary growled. "I want all the humans dead, kill them all any way you please. I just want a guarantee I won't be included as a victim. I want to be queen of the new world, it would be hard to do, dead."

"Should have read the fine print." Death scoffed. "Everyone dies, as you will you."

"You will NOT kill me!" Mary growled.

"Your death will not be by our hands." Death frowned.

"Then by who?" Death turned to Jo who stood a bit away, and Mary chuckled.

"The witch? Please!" Mary brushed his warning. "Go do what I brought you here for." She growled at death as he turned his head cracking his neck lightly as his eyes turned white and he was gone. 

Mary walked towards the glass tank, life was inside chained inside with angel's traps. He was calm inside the water, making no attempt to escape. 

"Always the good little boy for mommy." Mary smiled. "Now why can't the rest of the world do the same?" 

She smirked as she poked the glass, watching the angel float softly inside. She could hear as panicked screams erupted outside as Mary smiled happily. The end of everything, she could mothers screaming for their children. Her laughs only got louder, as the screams picked up outside. 

Castiel jumped into the church, quietly trying not to alert anyone as he tried to sneak up closer. The church was destroyed for the most part like an asteroid rammed into it. It was high enough to watch the first city die, and he knew Mary wouldn't miss that opportunity. He walked hiding behind different church benches, the pillars and everything else he could sneak up to. 

As he got closer he stepped on glass causing Jo’s attention, she turned staring dead at Cas. He froze but she didn't scream, in fact she made no effort to stop him. Castiel held the blade sneaking up to her. Castiel's hand raised to stab her but something smashed into him sending him flying into the wall. 

Alastair the beast pinned his throat causing him to drop the angel blade as Mary laughed. 

"Was that your plan? It was dreadful." Mary laughed. "I hope that was worth somehow coming back to life for because that wasn't worth it I'm sure. This time however I'll have Alastair snap your neck, then eat you. Hopefully you'll stay dead this time. " Mary chuckled. "Bad time to come back in his lower intestine." Mary started to walk way.

"Why did you do it?!" Castiel cried coughing as he struggled to breathe.

"Do what?" Mary came back curiously.

"Free the witch!" castiel choked.

"I didn't free the witch." Mary growled as she watched castiel pull something out of his pocket. Holding it up it scratched of reversed, before the item became clear. A tape recorder.

"I...Free the witch." The tape recorder played as Mary growled taking it out of his hand she smashed it.

"You think you can beat me with just a tape recorder?!"

"No but I think I can beat you with a pissed off witch." Castiel smirked as Joanna stabbed a blade into Mary's shoulder. Mary screamed as Jo threw her and the beast with a swipe of her hand. She had the beast pinned against the church wall.

"You had me KILL people!" Jo hissed as she back handed marry. "You had Me hurt people I care about!" She growled as she kicked marry hard in the stomach. "Go castiel. I got her." 

Castiel nodded picking up the angel blade as he bolted to the tank, he tried to smash the glass. He grabbed a chair slamming the chair into the glass. It shattered as water poured out, Dean remained chained inside, castiel ran in climbing into it smashing a rock into the lock when it became free, he pulled Dean out holding him close.

"Dean wake up." Castiel cupped his face softly slapping His face lightly he couldn't bring himself to kill dean like this. Dean's chest moved indicating life as Castiel tried to wake him. He hadn't noticed the sound of the fighting stop from behind him, it wasn't until a metal wire slid on Castiel's throat yanking him back as he was slammed into the wall. Castiel choked realizing that Jo had be roughly tossed into a corner struggling to get up, but Mary was badly injured.

"ITS TOO LATE!" Mary laughed as she limped over to Castiel. "DO YOU NOT HEAR THE PEOPLE SCREAMING?! I AM WINNING! WHY DO YOU STILL FIGHT ME?!"   
Mary growled as the metal tightened around Castiel's throat. 

"THIS TIME WHEN I KILL YOU, STAY DEAD!" Mary growled as she moved to rip out his heart when Mary realized she was surrounded by the horsemen, she gasped as they grabbed her slamming her hard into the wall. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING LET ME GO?!" 

She panicked when she saw who was controlling the horsemen. Seeing dean on the floor holding out his hand with all his might. The pinned her, she couldn't move as the witch moved in front of her view of Dean.

"See you in hell." Jo hissed slamming her hand into her heart ripping it out and Mary collapsed to the floor. Castiel free from Mary's hold bolted to dean as he scooped Dean into his arms.

"D-dean-" Castiel whimpered.

"Kill...me...please my love..." Dean whispered as castiel started to cry.

"N-no..." Castiel sobbed.

"Please this will be the only way to save everyone..." Dean whimpered in pain.

"I can't live without you." Castiel sobbed holding him, tears sliding down on his face and falling onto Dean's.

"You can..." Dean sniffed. "You'll find someone...perfect for you at the grocery store, or bump into them down the hall...but you'll be happy...just not with me...promise me you'll live a full life. Check on sammy for me time and time again...okay?"

"O-okay." Castiel kissed dean holding him softly nuzzling him, not wanting to thid this. "....I love you, mittens...So...So much." Tears slid down his face.

"I love you too, socks..." Dean mumbled weakly as castiel picked up the angel blade softly placing it at Dean's heart. Dean moved holding it firm for castiel as tears slid down their faces. He nodded to Cas, as castiel threw his weight on it. 

Dean gasped feeling the blade pierce his heart, blood poured through dean's hands as castiel cried ugly tears. But dean just smiled bringing his bloody hand up as three fingers skimmed Cas' cheek before Dean's life left him and the screaming outside stopped. Castiel sobbed pulling Dean's body closer rocking him till a hand softly touched his shoulder.

"I'm sorry..." Jo stated as she kneeled next to him. "He was a good kid..."

"Where will you go?" Castiel stated not wanting to talk about it.

"Away. " Jo stood as she sighed seeing the beast Alastair still pinned to the wall. "There's no place for him and me here..." She waved her hand and Alastair turned into a black cat. "The world has changed, but so have we." The cat climbed on her shoulder. "I just...thank you...both." Castiel nodded as the witch turned and was gone.


	18. The Hello

_October 27, 2014_

 

"The story goes the angel of life was buried on the highest hill in town, so that he could still be free in death. Others think the angel of life was a symbol for the people. A hope, like superman or even Jesus, a symbol of a tomorrow." Chuck stated to his lecture. 

"Though we don't know much of this angel, he has been given credit for stopping the massacre of wake forest. We still don't know what caused the death of all the villagers, we can only suspect cult like orgins-" Chuck continued but paused as a hand raised in the back. "Yes?"

"Wasn't your father the great Sam Winchester?" The man spoke a light red like marks on the corner of his cheek.

"Yes, you would be correct." Chuck smiled. "My father fought closed down the mental institutions, also became one of the strongest activist for human rights. He was also alive during the massacre, and knows how it shook the world to the core."

"How is your father?" The man asked catching him off guard, Chuck had never been asked this.

"He retired, happy, living with my mom, in fact my son just went to visit them." Chuck stated as the bell rang and the class left, the man didn't have a bag with him but took the longest to leave. When they were the only ones in the room chuck asked curiously. "Why do you ask?"

"I promised someone I would check up on him." The man tilted his head respectfully in a nod before walking out of the classroom slamming straight into someone causing them to drop their books. "I am so sorry."

"Its totally my fault." The man ran his fingers through his hair collecting everything. When castiel went to hand the man everything their hands touched, and castiel looked at him like he saw a ghost. "Is there something on my face?" The man asked blushing as they both stood.

"I...I-...I’m castiel." Castiel choked out.

"Dean." Dean smiled shaking his hand, he couldn't help notice the lip mark behind Dean's ear. 

He...still had his mating mark. 

Castiel touched his face, when dean touched castiel with his bloody fingers when he died the mark remained, Dean's mating mark on Cas. Forever on his body, he thought it was cruel irony.

"That mark behind your ear?" Castiel pointed to it on his own body.

"Oh, that's my birthmark. Weird huh?" Dean smiled but gave castiel a weird look. "Do...I know you?" 

How was dean...alive...he should have been dead along with life. Humans never get reborn...but it was dean. Down to the freckles, the mate mark. Castiel tried not to cry.

"No. No you dont." Castiel stated as Dean smiled.

"Good, because asking you out would have been pointless if I did." Dean blushed smirking as did castiel.

"You...are asking me out?" castiel chuckled as Dean smiled.

"Life's short and your cute." Dean chuckled when castiel said nothing he panicked. "-I m-mean...i-i just...n-not that that m-means y-you're g-gay o-or that t-that e-entitles me t-to anythin-" 

This was his dean, the dean that stuttered them into Dean's first kiss the same words, he cupped deans face pulling him into a hard kiss, like this was a kiss worth a thousand more, as Dean kissed back whimpering as castiel tangled his hair into Dean's shoving him against the lockers. 

Dean let out a gasp as castiel shoved his tongue in dean's mouth, after at least five minutes castiel yanked away leaving a shocked, happy, messy hair disoriented dean as he grabbed his hand writing his number on it.

"Call me." Castiel breathed walking away leaving dean awe struck.

"You okay dean?" Chuck came out confused, dean red as a tomato.

"Y-yeah dad. Let's go home." Dean blushed following His dad to the car. Castiel climbed into the minivan as Michael smirked.

"I told you, you'd want to meet Gabrielle's grandson." Michael smirked.

"I can't believe it. He was reborn?" Castiel smiled.

"God has funny way of giving you what you wish for huh?" Michael chuckled. 

"He's a normal boy, with a happy life...except he's not human. He is part angel  
because of Gabrielle, and his mother's angel too....just enough to have a lifespan of a normal angel." Michael hinted as castiel smiled.

 

"We have forever for boring." Castiel smiled. "...Dean got his wish." Castiel smiled happier than he's been in years.

"Speaking of boring. Abby? Sadie? Chance?" He turned looking at the twin three year olds and the new born baby boy. "Ready to go see daddy at work and get some yummy lunch with uncle cas?"

"Yes!" The girls cheered as Michael started to drive, Castiel smiled to himself watching the school fade till the sight was a dot in the distance.

 

 

 

 

A knock on the door as Jo turned to it, as she cooked her position over the stove, she lived high in the mountains away from people. it wasn't a surprise as people found their way up here. They knew her as the healer, people came long and far to find her. The cat meowed once named Alastair was now called Renew, as Jo went to the door. Outside stood a young woman with bright red hair, she stood surprised someone answered.

"Can I help you?" Jo asked hesitantly.

"I'm charlie...I was told by an angel you could help me..." Charlie started nervously."His name was castiel...he said you help people....do you help young witches too?" The small smile appeared on her face as she let her in.

"All those who need me, find me. You are welcome." Jo stated letting her in as the door closed.

 

 

**"We are all ordinary. We are all boring. We are all spectacular. We are all shy. We are all bold. We are all heroes. We are all helpless. It just depends on the day."  
-Brad Meltzer **

 

 

_The end_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Michael and Lucifer's family including Emilia.  
>   
> This is the 2014 family tree if i confused anyone:  
>   
> 


End file.
